OtherDimension Espoir Goddess Hope Heart
by Kaengel
Summary: Depuis des semaines, Lastation est attaquée par des hordes de monstres. Noire et Uni se battent pour protéger leurs citoyens en essayant de trouver la source de ces assauts. Alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus grand... La découverte de l'origine du problème réveille un trauma chez Noire. Une bataille impliquant l'ensemble des déesses et le passé Noire commence.
1. Prologue : Une menace sur Lastation

**OTHERDIMENSION ESPOIR**

 **GODDESS HOPE HEART**

 **Prologue : Une menace sur Lastation**

De la sueur coulait sur son front, ses mains moites tenaient fermement son fusil blaster. Sur le toit d'un bâtiment de Lastation, une adolescente aux longs cheveux noirs gardaient l'œil dans la lunette de son arme malgré la chaleur qui la harassait.

\- Uni-sama, fit une voix masculine dans l'oreillette qu'elle portait, les cibles sont en approche. Elles arriveront au croisement dans quarante secondes.

\- Bien Ganache, répondit Uni, je ne les laisserais pas pénétrer dans les zones habitées.

La jeune fille n'était pas n'importe qui. Uni, petite sœur de Noire, la déesse de Lastation. Elle-même possédait le potentiel d'une déesse, et elle se mettait au service de son pays pour en protéger les habitants qui ont foi en elles. Sa mission de ce jour n'était pas une exception.

\- Je les vois ! Déclara Uni qui avait repéré des ombres dans la lunette de son fusil.

Des petites créatures bleues connues sous le nom de Dogoo venaient d'apparaitre dans sa ligne de mire. Seul, un Dogoo ne représente pas un grand danger. En groupe, ils peuvent occasionner des dégâts en ville et même s'en prendre aux habitants. Ces créatures furent repérées par le système de surveillance de Lastation dans les parties désertées de la ville où se trouvaient d'anciennes usines. Uni devait les éliminer avant qu'ils n'atteignent le cœur de la capitale.

L'adolescente se concentra sur le groupe de monstre alors qu'elle laissait monter la puissance des Share en elle, cette énergie reçue par les déesses via la foi des habitants. Elle ne devait pas rater son attaque sous peine de voir le groupe se disperser ce qui lui rendrait leur traque bien plus difficile. L'œil gauche clos, l'œil droit collé contre la lunette de son arme, elle stoppa sa respiration jusqu'à mettre toutes les créatures dans son viseur.

\- Ex-Multi Blaster ! Cria Uni qui tira depuis le toit du bâtiment un rayon laser d'une puissance telle qu'il parcouru en un instant la centaine de mètres qui la séparait des Dogoo pour réduire en cendre le groupe avec cette seule attaque.

\- Uni-sama ! Appela la voix de Ganache dans l'oreillette. Nous n'avons plus aucune signature thermique de la part de ces Dogoo, mais nous avons repéré un autre monstre plus avancé !

\- Comment avons-nous pu le rater ?! S'exclama Uni. Dans quelle direction ? Quel type de monstre ?

\- Au nord de votre position, répondit Ganache qui semblait découvrir les informations au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait à la jeune déesse. C'est… C'est un Fenrir Uni-sama ! Prenez garde ! Ce monstre est beaucoup trop dangereux, je vais prévenir Noire-sama !

\- Inutile ! Répondit Uni alors qu'elle prenait déjà de l'élan pour bondir vers un nouveau toit. Onee-chan est prise dans un rassemblement avec les habitants de Lastation. Nous ne pouvons pas lui demander de partir en catastrophe pour aller combattre, cela accentuerait les rumeurs sur l'insécurité en ville.

\- Pensez d'abord à votre propre sécurité ! Rétorqua Ganache dans l'oreillette qui ne souhaitait pas voir la jeune déesse se faire croquer par l'immense loup. Les Fenrir ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, reprit-il, vous n'êtes pas encore assez forte pour le vaincre sans vous mettre en danger !

\- Je suis aussi une déesse de Lastation ! Annonça Uni qui n'écouta pas l'homme. Je vais m'occuper de ce monstre sans qu'aucun de nos citoyens ne soit mis en danger !

\- Uni-sa- commença à protester Ganache, mais la déesse n'entendit pas la suite de ses propos. Elle avait retiré son oreillette pour ne plus avoir à débattre avec l'homme qui était le bras droit de Noire. Si elle souhaitait devenir une réelle divinité de Lastation elle devait se montrer capable de gérer ce genre de crise. Comment Noire avait fait pendant toutes ces années avant que les déesses candidates n'apparaissent ?

Après quelques centaines de mètres à sauter de bâtiments en bâtiments dans la direction indiquée plus tôt par Ganache, Uni trouva sa proie. Et fut prise un instant par la peur. Le Fenrir est un démon canidé de plusieurs mètres de haut, et celui-ci était démoniaque. Sa couleur rouge, des flammes recrachées à chacune de ses expirations. Son corps pulsait comme s'il avait de la lave dans les veines. Cette créature si elle atteignait le cœur de Lastation provoquerait une catastrophe. Fort heureusement pour Uni, il ne se pressait pas. Comme s'il souhaitait prendre pleine possession de son territoire avant d'en conquérir un nouveau.

\- Au moins je n'aurais pas de problème pour l'atteindre avec cette taille… fit Uni en visant avec son blaster à une distance raisonnable pour avoir le temps de réaliser un second tir en cas d'échec inattendu. Paralysis Shot !

Du blaster d'Uni ne s'échappa pas cette fois ci un rayon d'énergie pur mais une balle réelle modifiée permettant d'infliger une paralysie temporaire. La déesse ne connaissait pas la faiblesse de la créature et avait jugé plus prudent de l'immobiliser avant de pouvoir l'attaquer avec toute la puissance à sa disposition. Elle misait sur l'effet de surprise pour atteindre sa cible, et commençait déjà à charger son Ex Multi Blaster pour abattre la bête.

Contrairement à ses prédictions, La jeune déesse fut celle prise par surprise. Le Fenrir avait réagi à l'instant même où elle avait utilisé son Paralysis shot. L'instinct du loup détecta le danger, et la bête esquiva aisément le tir de la déesse avant de bondir dans sa direction.

\- EX MULTI BLASTER ! Hurla Uni en tirant droit devant elle sans prendre le temps de finir de charger son attaque. Sa décision fut la bonne, car le monstre se déplaçait à une vitesse telle qu'il avait déjà parcouru la distance qui le séparait de son assaillante. Il reçut le blaster d'énergie de plein fouet, mais son manque de puissance lui permis d'encaisser le choc sans vaciller.

Utilisant ce moment d'arrêt du Fenrir, Uni sauta en arrière pour se laisser retomber entre les bâtiments abandonnés de l'ancienne zone industrielle. Comptant sur sa petite taille par rapport à la bête, elle comptait se faufiler pour gagner de la distance afin de pouvoir reprendre ses tirs lointains. La déesse entendit un grognement au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres dans une ruelle. Levant la tête, elle aperçut le démon loup se tenait debout entre les toits des deux bâtiments qui l'entouraient. La gueule pointée grande ouverte en direction du sol, on pouvait déjà apercevoir une flamme bruler à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

\- Il peut cracher des flammes ?! S'exclama Uni en tirant à balles réelles avec son fusil en direction de la bête. La maigre distance la séparant du monstre lui permis de frapper plusieurs fois au même endroit sur la gueule de Fenrir, le forçant à la dévier légèrement alors qu'une boule de feu s'échappait de sa bouche. Le projectile enflammé s'envola horizontalement par rapport au sol, avant d'exploser avec une telle puissance que l'équivalent d'un quartier entier disparu englouti par les flammes.

Les yeux rouges d'Uni reflétèrent le chaos provoqué par l'attaque de Fenrir. En un seul coup ce monstre était capable de déclencher un tel enfer… Que se passerait-il s'il visait une zone habitée ? Non... Si elle avait été touchée par cette boule de feu… Il ne serait resté plus aucune trace d'elle. Ganache avait raison, ce monstre est beaucoup trop dangereux pour être attaqué sans préparation. Elle risquait de causer la perte de Lastation par son impatience. Elle devait assumer la responsabilité de ses actes et vaincre son adversaire.

\- Paralysis Shot ! Utilisa de nouveau Uni en tirant plusieurs balles à la suite dans le but de forcer le Fenrir à esquiver ses attaques. Le monstre sauta hors de vue de la déesse, lui laissant quelques instants pour concentrer assez de Share en elle avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Uni senti que quelque chose n'était pas normal, le loup lui laissait beaucoup trop de temps pour se concentrer.

Elle entendit en bruit sourd qui s'approchait d'elle alors qu'une vive lueur se mit à briller dans le ciel au-dessus d'elle. La température grimpa de plusieurs dizaines de degrés en même temps que le sol se mit à trembler autour de la déesse qui comprit le danger auquel elle faisait face. Le Fenrir n'était pas un monstre cherchant à jouer avec sa proie. Devant son incapacité de la croquer entre les bâtiments, la créature inonda les rues environnantes dans un torrent de flammes destructeur qui happa l'endroit où la déesse se trouvait.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit, celle-ci assez puissante pour être sentie n'importe où dans Lastation. Une silhouette s'échappa dans les airs à travers les débris et la fumée, se déplaçant à vive allure en direction du ciel. Uni venait de refaire son apparition, ses cheveux noirs étaient à présents blancs coiffés en couettes en forme de vrilles, ses yeux devenus verts, et elle portait une courte combinaison noire alors que l'arme qu'elle transportait était à présent un énorme blaster.

\- C'était beaucoup trop près ! Fit Uni dans les airs alors que son corps avait subi de légères brulures par endroit à cause du souffle destructeur.

Utilisant les Sharede Lastation elle avait pu activer juste à temps sa forme HDD, preuve de son statut de déesse. Sa puissance était à présent beaucoup plus grande, et elle se trouvait capable de voler librement dans les airs. Observant le sol en contrebas, elle comprit une nouvelle fois que le Fenrir devait être éliminé. Toute la zone qu'elle avait parcourue depuis le début de sa mission avait disparu. Ce n'était plus à un niveau où elle pourrait le cacher aux habitants de Lastation qui risquent de fuir le pays. La créature ayant déclenché ce cataclysme se trouvait sur l'un des rares bâtiments encore debout, et il défiait la déesse du regard alors que de nouvelles gerbes de flammes apparaissaient dans sa gueule.

\- PAS UNE TROISIEME FOIS ! Cria Uni alors qu'elle ressemblait toute sa puissance dans son blaster. Elle chargea son attaque autant que possible, elle devait utiliser un coup beaucoup plus puissant que le Ex Multi Buster pour venir à bout de la créature. Elle sentit son arme surchauffer alors qu'elle y injecter de force sa puissance. Elle visait le Fenrir, elle n'avait plus à se soucier des dégâts qu'elle provoquerait ou le fait d'être potentiellement vue par des habitants. Elle ne pouvait plus se payer le luxe d'agir discrètement.

\- XMB EMPRESS ! Lança Uni alors que puissant laser s'échappa de son arme. Au même moment le loup démon cracha une vague de flammes qui frappa l'attaque de la déesse de plein fouet. Les deux vagues d'énergie se repoussèrent l'une l'autre sans gagner du terrain. Uni continua d'injecter son pouvoir dans son blaster. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre ce concours d'endurance à pleine puissance. Si elle stoppait avait le Fenrir, elle serait brulée vive par les flammes et laisserait le champ libre au monstre pour faire ce qu'il souhaite dans Lastation. Ne cessant son duel contre le monstre, elle remarqua que celui-ci ne la regardait pas. Ses yeux n'étaient non pas posée sur la déesse mais… En direction de la ville.

\- NON ! Hurla Uni alors que le Fenrir tourna brusquement la gueule en direction de Lastation. Interrompant sa vague de flammes, il cracha une immense boule de feu en direction des zones habitées.

La jeune déesse se précipita. Elle changea la direction de son blaster pour se propulser en direction de la boule de feu. Elle lâcha ensuite son arme pour se concentrer sur sa prise de vitesse. Elle faisait une véritable course poursuite contre la boule de feu qu'elle dépassa après plusieurs centaines de mètres alors que les zones habitées se trouvaient à présent juste derrière elle. La frappe du Fenrir allait s'y écraser un instant plus tard. Uni n'avait aucun moyen de dévier cette attaque, elle entreprit la seule action possible dans cette situation.

Elle se plaça sur la trajectoire de l'attaque. Pourrait-elle l'arrêter ? Ou alors seulement la dévier ou même la ralentir en plaçant son corps en opposition ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. En tant que déesse de Lastation il était de son devoir de protéger ses citoyens même si elle devait perdre la vie en menant sa mission à bien. Malgré sa conviction, son corps tremblait alors que la boule de feu était sur le point de la frapper.

\- J'ai peur, Onee-chan… avoua Uni en fermant les yeux. Il n'y avait rien de plus à faire si ce n'est attendre son destin.

\- Tricolore Order ! Retentit tout à coup une voix qui passa à côté d'Uni.

La jeune déesse rouvrit les yeux. Devant elle avait bondit une jeune femme habillée d'une robe courte noire et blanche, avec des couettes brunes qui volaient au vent. Les yeux rouges de la nouvelle venue ne vacillèrent pas alors que de fine épée elle frappa à trois reprises la boule de feu qui menaçait de d'exploser en plein quartier résidentiel. La puissance du bras qui maniait la lame était telle que le projectile enflammé fut tout d'abord stoppé net dans les airs avant d'être renvoyé en direction de son expéditeur. Le Fenrir cracha une nouvelle boule de feu qui percuta la première afin de les faire exploser sans être atteint, détruisant de nouveaux bâtiments par la même occasion.

\- Onee-chan ?... fit Uni alors que la déesse de Lastation retombait sur un toit.

\- Uni. Je prends le relais. Repose-toi, ordonna Noire qui se mit à sprinter à vive allure en direction du Fenrir qui faisait à présent de même.

\- Onee-chan ! Ce monstre est dangereux ! On ne peut pas l'attaquer de front ! Cria Uni pour avertir la déesse.

Noire ignora les conseils de sa jeune sœur. Lancée à pleine vitesse à travers les rues désertes elle ne mit pas longtemps à se retrouver face à la créature qui détruisait tout sur son passage. La déesse de Lastation remarqua que le démon loup fit apparaitre une flamme dans sa gueule, prêt à déclencher à nouveau l'enfer.

\- Tu as fait assez de dégâts à ma ville… annonça Noire avant d'enchainer : Lace Ribbons !

N'arrêtant pas sa course malgré l'attaque à venir du Fenrir, Noire bondit sur lui pour lui décocher un puissant coup de pied sous la gueule ce qui le força à lever la tête, envoyant sa boule de feu se perdre dans le ciel. La déesse de Lastation enchaina les frappes en pivotant sur elle-même dans les airs, assénant deux nouvelles frappes de ses bottes sur les côtés de son crâne, sonnant complètement le démon loup. Au moment où ses pieds touchèrent de nouveaux le sol, Noire y prit un fort appui avant d'asséner un revers avec son épée sur son adversaire qui fut tranché en deux par la déesse sans pouvoir réagir.

\- Incroyable… Elle ne s'est même pas transformée… Elle l'a vaincu en une seule attaque alors que je n'ai rien pu lui faire…

Uni était sous le choc en assistant à la performance de sa grande sœur. Elle prenait à nouveau conscience de l'immense différence de niveau qui la séparait d'elle. Des quatre déesses, Noire était reconnue comme la plus habile au combat. Elle venait d'en avoir la démonstration. La jeune déesse s'en voulait d'avoir été un fardeau pour Noire, si seulement elle avait pris le temps d'écouter Ganache la situation aurait pu être étouffé. Il allait être impossible de cacher une telle bataille.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Uni ? Demanda Noire revenant indemne de son combat contre le Fenrir. Elle tapota le corps d'Uni dans tous les sens pour être sûre de ne pas rater les moindres blessures qui pourraient développer des complications.

\- Juste quelques égratignures Onee-chan, répondit Uni en annulant sa transformation. Le Fenrir ne m'a pas touché directement.

\- Bien, répondit Noire en soufflant soulagée. La déesse avait accourue à toute allure sur les lieux du combat après avoir été contactée par Ganache. Au moment où l'homme l'avait averti de la menace une gigantesque explosion avait été aperçue. Elle eut peur que sa jeune sœur fut prise dedans.

\- Onee-chan, repris Uni en baissant la tête… Je…

\- Tu t'es bien battue, commença Noire. Tu as gagné assez de temps pour me permettre d'intervenir à temps et tu as fait en sorte qu'aucun de nos citoyens ne soit directement atteint par ce monstre.

\- Mais, Onee-chan, j'ai…

\- Je n'ai pas fini, continua la déesse de Lastation. Tu as eu tort. Tu as eu tort de ne pas écouter Ganache. Tu n'es apparue en tant que déesse qu'il y a quelques années. Tu n'as pas encore l'expérience du combat. En tant qu'humain, Ganache possède une capacité d'analyse et de gestion bien supérieure à la norme, et possède de l'expérience avec les monstres de toute espèce. La prochaine fois, j'attends de toi que tu écoutes ses directives.

\- Oui, Onee-chan… Murmura Uni quelques part soulagée que sa grande sœur lui fasse les reproches pour lesquelles elles se sentaient coupables. Ses erreurs étaient reconnues, si elle parvenait à les corriger, elle grandirait en tant que déesse.

\- Rentrons au Basilicom, décida Noire. J'ai… Un peu perdu le contrôle de moi-même lorsque Ganache m'a prévenu tout à l'heure… Les gens présents au rassemblement savent que quelque chose s'est produit, c'est trop tard pour corriger le tir.

\- Allons-nous directement au QG pour le débriefing ? Demanda Uni qui jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux zones industrielles désertées pour mesurer l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Oui, lui répondit sa grande sœur. La situation est en train de dégénérer, il faut que nous comprenions aujourd'hui la cause de ces attaques au cœur de Lastation.

Après avoir laissé à Uni quelques instants pour partir à la recherche de son fusil qu'elle avait abandonné dans son combat contre le Fenrir, Noire prit la direction de son Basilicom en pensant déjà à toutes les possibilités découlant de ces attaques de monstres. Elle n'avait qu'une crainte lorsque l'on parlait de cette partie de la ville, et cette peur était enfouie au plus profond de son cœur.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Dossier OTHER

**Chapitre 1 : Dossier OTHER**

Au cœur de Lastation se trouve une immense bâtisse nommée le Basilicom. Ce lieu qui domine la totalité de la ville par ses dimensions sert à la fois de lieu de culte et d'autorité pour les habitants du pays. C'est en effet ici que vit la déesse Black Heart, Noire, qui dirige la nation tout en recevant la foi des citoyens qui comptent sur elle pour assurer leur avenir. C'est au cœur du bâtiment le plus important du pays accès sur les avancées technologiques que se tenait à l'abri des regards de la population un QG de crise.

Dans la petite pièce où seul le strict nécessaire à la gestion des troubles pouvait être trouvé. Les yeux posés sur un hologramme représentant la carte de la capitale, Uni vint tracer une croix sur les lieux de la précédente bataille, tout en dessinant la zone sinistrée par le Fenrir. Ces repères étaient loin d'être les seuls, de nombreuses autres croix étaient indiquées sur l'hologramme.

\- Onee-chan, commença la jeune déesse. Je rajoute également un peu plus au sud les Dogoos que j'ai éliminé avant que le Fenrir n'apparaisse. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, j'ai pu les abattre à l'aide de mon fusil depuis un toit.

\- Parfait, Uni, répondit Noire qui avait pris un peu de recul pour regarder la carte. Avec l'attaque de ce matin nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de prendre ce problème à la légère. Les rumeurs continuent de prendre de l'ampleur, et je n'ose pas imaginer quelles amplitudes elles vont prendre après le Fenrir. Nous devons trouver la source de ces monstres et la détruire.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs semaines que des monstres apparaissaient en pleine ville. Noire n'y avait pas accordé une très grande attention dans un premier temps car il n'était pas rare que des groupes se montraient au milieu des rues. Dans ces cas-là elle profitait de l'occasion pour faire de leur élimination une véritable démonstration. Elle pouvait ainsi montrer aux citoyens que leur déesse était là pour les protéger de tout danger, qu'ils ne risquaient absolument rien tant qu'elle était présente. Les Share reçus augmentaient ainsi sensiblement.

La situation s'était rapidement révélée être bien plus grave que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Les attaques, loin d'être ponctuelles se multipliaient au fil du temps au point qu'Uni et Noire devait se battre tous les jours pour éradiquer les menaces avant que les habitants ne soient victimes d'attaques dans leur propre foyer.

Afin d'éviter tout mouvement de panique, les déesses avaient décidés d'agir le plus discrètement qui soit dans la mesure du possible. Avec ses capacités de frappe à distance, Uni s'était chargée de l'élimination de la plus grandes parties des monstres lors d'opérations où elle se changeait en véritable tireur d'élite. Elle avait mené jusqu'à présent avec brio toutes ses missions sans être aperçue pendant que Noire faisait diversion avec divers petit évènements organisés en ville pour capter l'attention de la population.

Malheureusement il était impossible d'étouffer toutes les rumeurs, d'autant plus que dans certains cas ce n'est pas le système de surveillance de Lastation qui repérait la présence de monstres en premiers mais un habitant passant par là par hasard bien que les attaques aient pour l'instant toutes eu lieux dans les vieilles zones industrielles du sud de la ville. La garde de Lastation prenait en charge le témoin de façon systématique sous les directives de Ganache pour expliquer que les lieux servaient de zone de tests à de nouveaux systèmes de défense. Dans ce but les autorités elles-mêmes lâchaient des monstres pour analyser les réponses de leur nouvelle création, mais il y a une limite jusqu'à laquelle la crédulité d'une personne lui permet d'accepter ce qui lui est dit.

Des bruits selon lesquels Lastation serait ciblée par une organisation utilisant des montres couraient déjà dans les rues de la ville. On en eut les échos même jusqu'à Lowee, Leanbox et Planeptune alors que les Share de Lastation retombait peu à peu pour la première fois depuis de très nombreuses années. Cette affaire devait être résolue au plus vite avant que le pays tout entier ne fasse plus que pâle figure à côté de ses voisins.

\- Noire-sama, Uni-sama, veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard, fit une voix à l'entrée du QG. Un grand homme aux cheveux châtains habillé comme un homme d'affaire remontant ses lunettes sur son nez se tenait là, une tablette tactile à la main.

\- Ganache ? Quelle est la cause de ce délai ? Demanda Noire au nouvel arrivant sachant pertinemment que son bras droit n'était jamais en retard lorsqu'il est convoqué sans une raison solide. Elle ne l'avait pas fait de lui une des pièces maitresses de la gestion de Lastation sans avoir reconnu ses nombreuses qualités. Une nouvelle attaque de monstre ? Tenta-t-elle de deviner.

\- Une autre sorte d'attaque, précisa Ganache. La sécurité de nos réseaux informatiques a été brisée ce matin. L'attaque fut courte et efficace. Nous avons la preuve que des données classées nous ont été dérobés, ajouta l'homme le visage fermé après une telle annonce.

\- C'est impossible ! Protesta Uni. Nous avons une équipe d'informaticiens compétents dédiés à la surveillance de nos données numériques en permanence. Comment une telle chose pourrait se produire, qui plus est à Lastation ? Franchir nos défenses est une chose, mais en plus de ça ne pas être repéré et éjecté par nos hommes est inconcevable !

\- Cette attaque n'a pas rencontré la moindre résistance, expliqua Ganache. Les attaques de monstres que nous subissons depuis plusieurs semaines nous ont forcés à revoir l'organisation de nos défenses. Les équipes chargées jusqu'à présent de protéger nos données informatiques furent réaffecter à la surveillance des lieux le temps de la crise afin de pouvoir repérer les créatures le plus vite possible, et d'essayer de comprendre si elles apparaissent selon un schéma précis pour pouvoir anticiper la prochaine apparition.

\- Non… commença Uni. Dans ce cas le champ était libre pour pirater nos réseaux !

\- Ce n'est pas un hasard, déclara Noire d'une voix sérieuse en faisant disparaitre l'hologramme montrant la carte des attaques. Les assauts de ces monstres n'avaient clairement rien de naturel, et le fait que ce piratage se soit produit en même temps que l'attaque du Fenrir ce matin est une nouvelle preuve. Ils ne sont qu'une diversion pour nous forcer à nous focaliser sur les systèmes de caméras et de détection en baissant notre niveau de sécurité sur nos réseaux. Nous étions déjà focalisés sur les combats, le Fenrir a focalisé nos trois attentions sur lui. C'était le moment idéal, nous nous sommes fait avoir.

Un silence pesant se posa dans le QG. En effet, ils s'étaient concentrés sur les apparitions de ces monstres et la protection des habitants. Ils n'ont pas essayé de voir plus loin que le problème immédiatement devant eux à cause de son irrégularité. S'ils s'étaient posés une seule fois la question sur ce que pourrait permettre de provoquer des attaques si régulière ils auraient peut-être compris qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une diversion.

\- C'est de ma faute, Noire-sama, dit Ganache solennellement. En tant que votre bras droit j'aurais dû penser à toutes les implications et possibilités. J'ai commis un impair, je suis prêt à en subir les conséquences.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, coupa Noire. Tes décisions et réactions ce matin nous ont permis de sauver la vie d'Uni. Ne te dévalorise pas, tu n'es plus celui que tu étais autrefois.

\- Bien, Noire-sama, répondit Ganache se sentant beaucoup mieux après cette remontrance.

\- Peux-tu nous donner le détail des données dérobées ? Demanda Uni souhaitant savoir quel était le but de cette attaque informatique.

\- Un seul dossier, répondit Ganache. Je ne connais pas son contenu, le niveau d'autorisation requis pour le consulter est maximal, seule Noire-sama peut y avoir accès. Je n'ai que son nom de code : OTHER.

\- OTHER ? Répéta Uni dont les pensées furent interrompues par un bruit sourd.

\- NOIRE-SAMA ! Cria Ganache en se précipitant aux côtés de la déesse.

Noire s'était effondrée à la mention du nom OTHER. A genou sur le sol, se retenant de tomber complètement en s'appuyant sur un mur de la pièce, le corps tout entier de la déesse était en proie à de forts tremblements incontrôlables. Le visage de la jeune femme avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et ses yeux habituellement vifs étaient vides.

\- Ahh…. Ahhhhhh…. AHHHHHHHHH !

La voix de Noire se fit tout d'abord entendre en un gémissement avant de devenir un hurlement. L'air qui entrait dans ses poumons était immédiatement rejeté en un cri alors qu'elle prenait sa tête entre ses mains avec une telle force qu'elle menacer de s'entailler la peau avec ses ongles. Des yeux de la déesse les larmes se mirent à couler à flots sans montrer signe de devoir s'arrêter.

-Onee-chan ! Onee-chan ! Appela Uni en secouant sa sœur qui ne donnait pas l'impression de remarquer sa présence. Ses cris se faisaient de plus en plus forts alors que ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus dangereux pour elle-même. Complètement perdue devant une telle réaction de sa sœur, Uni senti Ganache l'attraper par l'épaule avant de l'écarter de la déesse de Lastation.

\- Pardonnez-moi Noire-sama ! Lança l'homme à l'intention de la déesse.

Ganache avec toute la force dont il disposait colla une formidable gifle à Noire en plein visage. Il ne s'était aucunement retenu face à la déesse dont le corps bien plus résistant que le sien, il ignora la douleur se propageant dans sa main pour lui asséner une autre gifle avec son revers cette fois. Le but était de provoquer un choc assez important chez Noire pour la sortir de son état.

\- Haa… Haaa…

Les hurlements de la déesse cessèrent alors que ses expirations se faisaient de plus en plus longues, comme si elle sortait d'un cauchemar. Elle fit un signe de la main à Uni pour lui montrer que tout allait bien à présent et qu'elle était revenue à la normal. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer complètement.

-Onee-chan… Hésita Uni toujours dépassée par ce qui venait de se produire. Le dossier OTHER… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une erreur du passé, et qui doit y rester. Répondit Noire en se fermant complètement. Il y a un endroit que je dois vérifier annonça-t-elle en se relevant.

Ganache demanda des précisions sur ce dossier à la déesse mais fut superbement ignoré par celle-ci qui sortit du QG à toute allure après s'être essuyé le visage avec un tissu. Les appels d'Uni restèrent également sans réponse. Le téléphone de Ganache vibra dans sa proche, il s'agissait d'un message d'un garde à l'entrée du Basilicom qui lui annonçait que de la visite inattendue venait d'arriver.

\- Noire-sama ! Appela à nouveau Ganache qui cette fois-ci comptait faire le nécessaire pour se faire entendre en barrant la route de la déesse. Les déesses des autres pays de Gamindustri sont présentes dans la salle de réception, elles demandent à vous voir.

\- Toutes ? S'étonna Uni qui n'était pas habituée à recevoir toutes les déesses à la fois. Elle se plaça à son tour sur le chemin de Noire pour la forcer à s'arrêter, entrant dans le jeu de Ganache. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Noire faire ce qu'elle voulait après sa réaction de tout à l'heure, encore moins quand les autres déesses étaient proches.

\- Oui, confirma l'homme. Êtes-vous en état de les recevoir Noire-sama ? Où essayons-nous de gagner un peu de temps avec Uni-sama pour que vous puissiez pleinement regagner vos esprits ?

\- Inutile, répondit sèchement la déesse de Lastation. Les autres déesses ne doivent pas apprendre ce qui se passe ici. Nous n'avons jamais été attaqués. Seuls quelques monstres en vadrouille. Personne ne doit apprendre pour OTHER. Personne. Même pas vous.

La voix glacée de Noire tétanisa Uni. Elle ne reconnaissait plus sa sœur. Noire se montrait souvent stricte avec elle, parce qu'elle avait de grande attentes, parce qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir compter sur son aide. Et maintenant que l'occasion se présenter de compter sur son soutien pour quelque chose qui la touchait avec une telle force, elle avait complètement coupé son soutien mettant une grande distance entre elles.

C'est la tête baissé qu'Uni entra dans la salle de réception après avoir laissé Ganache qui lui expliqua que l'analyse de l'attaque de ce matin par leurs équipes informatiques devait être terminée et qu'il devait voir les résultats. La grande pièce était extrêmement bruyante, ce qui contrastait fortement avec le silence imposé par le comportement de Noire.

Six déesses se trouvaient là, et aucune d'entre elle n'agissait comme une invitée de prestige. Vert, la déesse de Leanbox, avait attrapé une proie entre ses bras et n'avait aucune intention de la libérer alors qu'elle frotter la tête de sa victime de force. Celle-ci était Nepgear, la petite sœur de la déesse de Planeptune qui appelait la dite déesse au secours. Néanmoins Neptune semblait s'être focalisé sur le buffet qu'elle dévorer à une vitesse telle qu'on pouvait voir les assiettes vides s'empiler à vue d'œil.

Le fracas de meubles renversé se fit entendre en même temps que celui de jurons qu'Uni n'osait même pas penser. La déesse de Lowee, Blanc, était lancée dans une course poursuite avec ses petites sœurs Rom et Ram en vociférant quelque chose s'approchant d'une vengeance douloureuse pour avoir dépassé les bornes avec leurs bêtises. Un chaos le plus total régnait dans la pièce qui rassemblait pourtant les dirigeants des 4 plus gros pays de Gamindustri.

Uni pensa qu'en temps normal, Noire irait immédiatement rejoindre le groupe en leur disant de se tenir correctement sur un ton peu convaincant avant de se mettre à s'amuser avec chacune d'entre elles. Cette fois-ci, la déesse de Lastation resta à l'entrée de la pièce avec un regard qui montrait clairement son agacement quant à la présence des autres déesses dans son Basilicom.

\- Oh, Noire ! Appela Neptune en direction de la déesse de Lastation. On avait peur que tu te sentes seule à te battre contre des monstres, on a décidé de venir t'aider.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide extérieure pour régler une simple apparition passagère de monstres dans Lastation, rétorqua froidement Noire qui tenait à éviter toutes implications.

Le ton utilisé par la déesse jeta un long silence dans la salle. Les autres déesses s'attendaient à voir Noire rentrer dans le jeu de Neptune comme à son habitude sur le fait qu'elle n'est pas une déesse solitaire sans le moindre ami. A la place, elles reçurent une réponse formelle remettant en question leur présence ici.

\- Cela n'est pas uniquement ton problème, Noire. Contredit alors Vert qui se décida à prendre la parole pensant être la plus adaptée à reprendre la conversation après un tel silence. La sécurité de nos pays est aussi en jeu.

\- Nous ne souhaitons pas voir nos pays être menacés par des hordes de monstres repoussés par Lastation de la puissance d'un Fenrir, continua Blanc. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'un tel combat passerait inaperçu ?

\- La situation est sous contrôle ! Expliqua alors Uni. Le système de surveillance est parfait, nous éliminons chaque menace avec la réponse adaptée avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit de nocif pour nos populations.

\- Si ce système de surveillance parfait comme tu le prétends, demanda Ram, pourquoi vous ne repérez pas les montres avant qu'ils ne commencent à faire des dégâts ?

\- Ils arrivent à contourner vos caméras, comme s'ils suivaient un chemin décrit par quelqu'un… Ajouta Rom.

\- Vous n'êtes que toutes les deux, continua Nepgear. Il doit être difficile de combattre ces créatures chaque jour tout en essayant d'enquêter pour découvrir leur origine. Si nous éliminons les monstres à votre place, vous aurez parfaitement les moyens de trouver celui ou celle qui tire les ficelles derrière tout ça pour éliminer complètement la menace !

\- Comme le dit Nepgear ! Reprit alors Neptune. Je n'ai vraiment pas tout suivi à votre conversation, je me suis perdue quand Ram à parler du système de surveillance. Hey ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que Ram est plus intelligente que moi ? Qu'elle est plus apte à travailler à la tête d'un pays que moi à son âge ?!

\- Tu es juste stupide Neptune, fit Blanc. Ne lui donne pas ce genre d'idées trop vite.

\- Laisse-moi encenser ta petite sœur, Blanc ! Enchaina Neptune avant de revenir au sujet. Noire, si tu nous laisses nous battre à ta place nous pourrons sans doute régler ce problème et la chute de tes Share cessera. Arrête de faire ta solitaire et battons-nous toutes ensembles ! C'est pour ces moments que nous avons décidé de la paix entre nos pays !

\- La situation a changé Neptune, je… Commença à répondre Noire avant de s'interrompre. Ganache lui faisait signe depuis l'entrée de la pièce. La déesse leur demanda de lui accorder un instant, car si son bras droit se permettait d'intervenir devant un tel comité c'est que quelque chose d'important requérait son attention. Elle s'éloigna assez loin avec Ganache pour ne pas être entendue.

\- Hey ! Mais c'est Ganache s'exclama Neptune qui venait de faire le rapprochement. Il faisait pas parti de cette organisation qui menaçait Lastation il n'y a pas si longtemps ?

\- Noire a fait de lui le pilier principal de la gestion du pays il y a quelques mois Onee-chan, répondit Nepgear. Il est vraiment dévoué à sa tâche.

\- Uni, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur ce qu'ils sont en train de se dire ? Demanda Ram. On n'entend rien d'ici.

\- Non… Onee-chan se comporte vraiment bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure, expliqua Uni. Essayons d'être attentives, je ne crois pas qu'elle partagera quoi que ce soit avec nous.

\- Le grand monsieur est en train de lui montrer quelque chose sur sa tablette, remarqua Rom. Quelqu'un arrive à voir d'ici ?

\- Non, fit Vert en posant la main sur la tête de la petite déesse, mais… le visage de Noire est en train de blêmir, je n'avais jamais vu une telle expression chez elle avant.

\- TOUT LE MONDE A TERRE ! Ordonna Blanc en plaquant Vert et Rom avec son bras droit avant de forcer Ram à aller au sol avec sa main gauche. D'un mouvement de rotation une fois contre le parquet elle tacla Neptune, Nepgear et Uni qui prirent le même chemin que les autres.

Personne n'eut le temps de s'étonner des actions de Blanc, car la déesse de Lowee avait agi juste avant qu'une explosion ne se produise au cœur de la salle de réception. Le visage de s'était en un instant complètement décomposé avant d'afficher une expression de pure colère comme les déesses n'en avaient plus vu chez elle depuis les guerres qu'elles ont mené les unes contre les autres il y a dix années de cela. Les cheveux de la déesse de Lastation devinrent blancs d'un seul coup alors que ses yeux rougeoyants s'étaient teintés de bleus. Sa robe disparut pour laisser place à la combinaison de sa forme de déesse.

Black Heart fit une apparition enragée au cœur de son propre Basilicom à la surprise générale. La fureur de sa transformation avait tout détruit autour d'elle, la salle de réception était à présent méconnaissable. Ganache fut expédiée à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de s'écraser lourdement contre un mur.

\- JE NE LA LAISSERAIS PAS FAIRE ! Hurla Black Heart en prenant son envol, passant à travers les murs du Basilicom les réduisant à de vulgaires débris au passage avant de disparaitre dans les cieux un instant plus tard.

\- Onee…chan ? Balbutia Uni en état de choc après avoir été témoin de cette scène. Jamais Noire n'avait fait démonstration d'une telle rage auparavant devant elle, même dans les pires situations. Elle ignorait tout de cette facette de sa grande sœur. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui arriver par le passé pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi ?

\- … Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Neptune en regardant Blanc et Vert tour à tour.

\- C'est la première fois depuis qu'Uni est apparue, répondit Blanc en se relevant.

\- J'ai l'impression de revenir dix ans en arrière quand nous avons vu ça pour la première fois, continua Vert.

Le cerveau d'Uni se remit lentement en marche. Nepgear, Rom, Ram et elle-même se trouvait dépassée par les évènements, mais il semblait que les trois autres déesses avaient déjà vécu des moments similaires.

\- Depuis combien de temps… Quoi ? fit Uni en attrapant Neptune par le col de sa veste, elle aussi commençant à craquer sous le stress. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé il y a dix ans ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est arrêté quand je suis arrivée aux côté d'Onee-Chan ?

Les trois déesses se regardèrent avant de se faire un signe de tête. La déesse de Planeptune attrapa les mains d'Uni afin de lui faire lâcher prise. D'un signe du regard elle fit signe à Nepgear, Rom et Ram de se placer aux côtés de la jeune sœur de Noire avant de prendre parole.

\- Quand vous pensez à Noire. Qu'est-ce qui vous vient en premier à l'esprit ? Leur demanda alors Neptune.

\- Une grande sœur stricte mais attentive, répondit Uni.

\- Un modèle que je dois suivre pour devenir une grande déesse, continua Nepgear.

\- Quelqu'un de très drôle à embêter ! Enchaina Ram.

\- Une personne qui ne nous abandonnera jamais, conclût Rom.

Les jeunes déesses comprirent en regardant Neptune dans les yeux que celle-ci était dans l'un de ses rares moments sérieux, avec Blanc et Vert à ses côtés. Elle n'avait même pas tiqué lorsque Nepgear avoua prendre Noire comme modèle, et Blanc n'avait pas non plus réagi à la déclaration de Rom.

\- Et nous voulons toutes que Noire reste comme elle l'est actuellement, reprit Neptune. Et je ne doute pas un instant que son comportement était similaire il y a plus de dix ans. Ce n'est néanmoins pas la seule facette de sa personnalité, de son histoire. Une Black Heart folle de rage comme vous l'avez aperçue tout à l'heure… Ce fut monnaie courante pour nous pendant des années.

\- Nous sommes des déesses, enchaina Vert. Nous vivons depuis très longtemps pour protéger nos pays respectifs. Ce tempérament agressif de Noire est apparue pour la première fois il y a dix ans alors que nous étions toujours en guerre les unes contre les autres. Les petites réunions comme nous le faisons maintenant régulièrement étaient impensables à cette époque. Nous n'étions pas amies, mais de mortelles ennemies cherchant à détruire le pays voisin pour permettre au sien d'être souverain.

\- Parce que nous étions ennemies, fit Blanc en prenant à son tour la parole, nous ne savons pas précisément ce qui s'est produit. Mais parce que nous sommes ennemies, au cœur de nos combats nous mettions tout notre puissance, tout notre être dans les batailles. Il y a dix ans de cela, Black Heart qui était une guerrière accomplie prenant régulièrement le dessus sur nous à l'aide de ses tactiques élaborées est devenue une démone assoiffée de sang qui ne vivait plus que par la violence.

\- Ses accès de rages sont apparus au cœur de nos batailles du jour au lendemain, reprit Neptune. Nous avions toutes peur de nous retrouver face à Noire non pas par peur de perdre le combat, mais à cause de ce qui risquait de nous arriver si jamais on perdait le combat. Elle ignorait complètement son propre état pour se battre sans interruption jusqu'à tomber de fatigue, nous permettant de nous échapper.

\- La haine qui l'animait a fini par s'estomper avec les années, expliqua Vert avec un mouvement de la main. Néanmoins son ancienne façon de combattre en utilisant des tactiques n'est jamais revenu, et lorsqu'elle reste encore aujourd'hui au bord de l'hyperactivité.

\- Nous n'avions plus Noire dans cet état depuis que tu es arrivée, Uni, fit Blanc en pointant la jeune déesse du doigt. Quelque chose est sans doute arrivée à Noire il y a dix ans. Quelque chose d'irréparable, mais qu'elle ne parvint à oublier qu'une fois que tu es arrivée à ses côtés.

\- Onee-chan… Elle nous cache quelque chose depuis tout ce temps… Murmura Uni qui avait des larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux.

\- J'oublie toujours que nos pays s'affrontaient ouvertement auparavant, avoua Nepgear en regardant les déesses tout autour d'elle. Ce n'est pas étonnant que quelque chose de grave puisse se produire dans de telles conditions…

\- Onee-chan ne nous raconte jamais les évènements de cette époque… Fit remarquer Ram qui écoutait là un ses premiers récits sur les guerres.

\- Elle dit toujours que nous sommes trop jeunes pour ça… se remémora Rom qui elle aussi découvrait une facette du passé de ses ainées.

\- C'est une période révolue, déclara Vert en serrant les deux petites déesses dans ses bras. Nous faisons tout aujourd'hui pour ne plus avoir à nous battre entre nous. Et c'est pour cela que cette fois ci nous devons savoir ce qui se passe dans Lastation.

\- La réaction de Noire ne laisse pas la place au doute, annonça Neptune en regardant le trou béant ouvert par la déesse dans son propre Basilicom. Ce qui se trame aujourd'hui doit avoir un lien avec ce qui a changé Noire il y a dix ans.

\- Hey Ganache ! Appela Blanc en se dirigeant vers l'homme qui gisait au sol après s'être écrasé contre le mur de la salle de réception. La déesse de Lowee s'agenouilla près de lui avant d'attraper sa tête entre ses mains pour la faire reposer sur ses jambes. Ganache ! Appela-t-elle à nouveau. Toujours vivant ?

\- Blanc… sama ? Hésita le bras droit de Noire qui reprenait peu à peu connaissance après le choc qu'il venait de subir. Aïe… Mon corps me fait souffrir de partout.

\- Nous avons besoin de savoir, coupa la déesse de Lowee alors que tout le monde se rassemblait autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui a mis Noire dans cet état ? Je me fiche que ce soit un secret de Lastation où quelque chose qui ne doit pas être dit à des parties venant de l'extérieur. Si nous la laissons seule maintenant, ça se finira très mal pour tout le monde.

\- Dis-nous tout, ordonna Uni comme pour signifier à Ganache qu'il avait ainsi un accord pour divulguer ses informations.

\- Bien, répondit l'homme en se laissant quelques secondes pour réorganiser ses pensées. Comme vous le savez toutes, Lastation fut le sujet d'attaques de monstres ces dernières semaines dont la plus dangereuse fut celle du Fenrir ce matin qui aurait pu nous couter très cher. Comme Noire-sama le pensait, ces attaques n'étaient que des diversions pour nous pousser à nous focaliser sur la surveillance de la ville.

\- Quel était le véritable but dans ce cas ? Demanda Vert. Le but n'était pas d'instiller de la peur dans Lastation pour faire baisser le niveau de Share ?

\- Non, expliqua Ganache. En nous focalisant sur les caméras nous avons laissé de nombreuses failles dans le système de sécurité du réseau informatique. Lors du l'attaque de Fenrir, notre Basilicom fut piraté un très court instant le temps de copier un dossier du nom de OTHER dont seule Noire-sama a connaissance.

\- Onee-chan a… craqué tout à l'heure quand elle a entendu le nom "OTHER", avoua Uni. J'ai cru que nous allions la perdre.

\- Nous avons découvert un autre élément qui pourrait nous aiguiller, reprit Ganache. Le dossier était classé, néanmoins nous avions accès à sa date de création. Il fut archivé il y a maintenant dix ans de cela, et la date correspond à celle d'un grave accident ayant eu lieu dans un centre de recherche de au Sud-Est de Lastation à la même époque. Malgré que la zone soit à présent déserte une interdiction formelle d'approcher existe toujours pour cette installation.

\- J'ai mal à la tête, interrompit Neptune en se tenant le visage entre ses mains. Cet accident a un rapporta avec le comportement de Noire ?

\- Difficile de l'assurer, répondit Ganache. Cette affaire est elle aussi classée à un niveau à peine moindre. La seule réelle information que nous avons pu récupérer concerne le décès d'un scientifique du nom de Quinn suite à un dysfonctionnement dans une série de test concernant son projet.

\- Quelqu'un est mort… s'attrista Rom peu habituée à gérer ce genre de nouvelles.

\- Quinn… Son nom me dit quelque chose… S'interrogea Vert.

\- Il s'agissait d'un pionner dans la recherche sur l'existence d'autres dimensions au-delà de la nôtre, répondit Nepgear. J'ai lu quelques articles sur ses théories lors de mes venues ici pour apprendre de la technologie de Lastation, la thèse qui lui permit d'obtenir son diplôme il y a vingt ans traitait du sujet.

\- Ce scientifique avait-il un lien avec Onee-chan ? Interrogea Uni à l'intention des autres déesses.

\- Désolée… Nous ne le savons pas. S'excusa Neptune. A cette époque, nous n'étions de mortelles ennemies…

\- Peut-on en déduire qu'il s'agit d'une expérience mettant en œuvre ses théories qui aurait mal tournée ? Demanda Blanc en faisant signe à Ganache de reprendre.

\- C'est ce qu'on pourrait en déduire, reprit l'homme. Nous avons décidé de focaliser notre attention sur les lieux, les entrées sont normalement condamnées mais nos caméras ont repéré une brèche dans la clôture électrifiée. En remontant l'enregistrement des vidéos de surveillance nous avons pu trouver la coupable : Magiquone est entrée dans le centre de recherche de force quelques minutes après que le dossier OTHER nous fut dérobé.

\- Magiquone ! Cette vieille sorcière ! S'exclama Ram qui retrouvait dans cette conversation un point d'accroche pour continuer à suivre.

\- Noire est entrée dans cet état de rage après avoir appris cette information ? Demanda Vert à Ganache pour confirmation. Ce dernier hocha la tête de haut en bas pour signifier à la déesse que ce fut bien à ce moment que la dirigeante de Lastation explosa de colère avant de s'envoler.

\- Cela ne nous apprend rien sur le projet OTHER… Constata Nepgear qui continua de s'interroger. Que s'est-il passé exactement ce jour-là ? Qu'est-ce que Noire a connu pour qu'elle change autant ?

\- Nous pourrons toujours la forcer à parler, coupa Neptune. Nous savons où aller, nous savons à qui nous devons mettre une raclée. Du grand classique ! On contre les plans de Magiquone. Nous ne ferons même pas un arc entier d'anime avec ça. Allons-y, sauvons la situation, on ramène Noire à la normal et on la force à faire un défilé de cosplay pour nous remercier !

\- On pourra choisir les tenues ? Demanda Ram à la déesse de Planeptune.

\- Tout ce qui pourra te passer par l'esprit sera approuvé ! Répondit-elle lui faisant un signe le pouce levé.

\- Hé hé hé… Un costume comme dans les livres que dessine Onee-chan… s'amusa Rom qui s'y voyait déjà.

\- Je vous en prie, implora Ganache à toutes les déesses, toujours incapable de se relever. Aidez-là à retrouver son état normal… Nous avons besoin de Noire-sama à la tête de Lastation…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Ganache. Rassura Blanc qui reposa délicatement la tête de l'homme sur le sol pour se relever. Les cheveux de la déesse de Lowee se tinrent progressivement d'une couleur bleu claire alors que ses habits disparaissaient pour laisser place à une combinaison blanche. Nous allons la ramener ton idiote de déesse, lança-t-elle une fois transformée en White Heart. Nous n'avons pas toutes la chance d'avoir des soutiens aussi compétents dans nos pays, nous allons lui faire comprendre la chance qu'elle a de vous avoir.

Suivant l'exemple de Blanc, toutes les déesses se transformèrent inondant de lumière le Basilicom. Ganache était époustouflée par le spectacle, peu sont ceux qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu les formes HDD de toutes les déesses de Gamindustri. Neptune après être devenue la bien plus sérieuse Purple Heart observa tout le monde avant de lancer :

\- Nous avons trois objectifs à remplir pour cette mission. Nous devons contrecarrer les plans de Magiquone. Nous devons ramener Noire. Nous devons la forcer à se déguiser pour nous amuser. Est-ce que vous êtes toutes prêtes !

\- Oui ! répondirent toutes les déesses en cœur, chacune d'entre elles motivées par les objectifs énoncés par la déesse de Planeptune.

\- Alors allons-y ! Vers le centre de recherche déserté !

Les déesses s'envolèrent toutes par l'ouverture crée par Noire un peu plus tôt. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que Ganache ne les perde de vue. A présent seul dans la salle de réception dévastée du Basilicom de Lastation, l'homme parvint tant bien que mal à s'assoir contre le mur sur lequel il s'était écrasé pour faire face au trou béant.

\- Black Heart, la déesse solitaire… fit Ganache en observant les cieux. Il y a quelques années, c'était peut-être encore le cas… Noire-sama a une grande famille maintenant…


	3. Chapitre 2 : Black Heart

**Chapitre 2 : Black Heart**

Des bruits sourds s'accompagnant de tremblements pouvaient être ressenties dans la zone industrielle désertée du Sud de Lastation. Un grand centre de recherche aux bâtiments formant une forme hexagonale dont le centre était constitué d'une grande installation sphérique était le théâtre d'une terrible bataille.

D' un côté des hordes entières de monstres de toutes sortes allant de vulgaires Dogoos à des monstres mystiques à la puissance extraordinaire. Dans l'autre camp, il n'y avait qu'une déesse seule. Black Heart, en pleine folie meurtrière. Ayant fait le choix de se battre au sol pour éviter de se faire abattre dans les airs, elle courrait à pleine vitesse pour éviter les tirs de mitrailleuses des unités mécaniques dont elle était la cible. A chaque fois qu'elle abaissait la main, l'immense épée qu'elle tenait faisait des ravages dans les lignes ennemies.

De sa main gauche libre elle attrapait régulièrement des monstres moins nocifs pour s'en servir comme bouclier ou comme projectile. Elle appliqua de nouveau cette tactique après s'être saisie d'une créature en forme de cabre dont elle utilisa la carapace pour parer des balles qui menaçaient. Lorsque les défenses de la créature cédèrent elle l'expédia immédiatement à pleine vitesse sur les unités mécaniques, se servant du monstre comme un disque mortel.

\- Hors de ma route si vous ne voulez pas crever ! Vociféra Noire en découpant de haut en bas sans aucune once d'hésitation un monstre prenant la forme d'un écran par lequel il pouvait expédier des attaques. Sentant une présence derrière elle, la déesse de Lastation évita la morsure d'un immense serpent en se baissant alors qu'il bondissait sur elle. Profitant de l'occasion, elle l'attrapa par la queue au passage pour se servir de lui comme un immense fouet qui balaya la horde qui se tassait devant elle. Noire écrasa le corps de la créature contre une meute de chien pour les écraser sous sa force et le poids de son arme improvisée.

\- HA HA HA HA HA !

La déesse ne montrait rien de son élégance habituelle, et n'utilisait aucune de ses techniques. La brutalité dominait chacune de ses actions et de ses mouvements. Sa colère se transformait en un rire fou, elle prenait un réel plaisir à abattre toutes les cibles qui se dressaient sur sa route. Son objectif était d'atteindre le bâtiment central pour éliminer Magiquone. Elle imaginait déjà cette sorcière à la place des monstres qu'elle tranchait inlassablement. Noire lui ferait payer ses actes.

Black Heart décapita un monstre aux allures de boxer qui tenta de lui asséner un crochet du droit. La déesse asséna un coup de pied au corps sans vie avant qu'il ne disparaisse en un tas de pixels pour l'utiliser comme un véritable boulet de canon qui expédia la plupart des monstres devant elle dans les airs. Prenant une nouvelle accélération, elle les découpa tous au passage orchestrant un nouveau carnage. La voie qui menait vers le bâtiment central était presque dégagé à présent.

\- Ton tour arrive, Magiquone ! Déclara Noire le regard meurtrier. En état de transe, la déesse fut prise tout en coup dans une immense explosion qui ravagea tout sur plusieurs mètres. Avant que la fumée ne se dissipe, des stalactites de glaces traversèrent le ciel pour s'écraser dans les flammes.

\- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

La voix déformée de Noire se fit entendre au milieu des gravats. Toujours debout au milieu des flammes et des piliers de glace, la déesse avait subi de nombreuses blessures sans avoir l'air de se soucier une seconde du sang qui s'en évadait. Elle chercha ceux qui venaient de se placer en tête de sa liste de cibles à abattre. Black Heart fit un immense sourire quand elle repéra les deux coupables.

\- Un dragon de glace et un phénix… Commenta-t-elle en repérant ses deux cibles dans les airs. Vous voulez jouer ? Nous allons jouer ! J'irais ensuite écorcher votre maitresse pour la punir d'envoyer ses précieuses créatures se faire tuer à sa place !

Le dragon bleu qui se tenait aux côtés du phénix ouvrit la gueule afin d'expédier une série de pieux de glaces en direction de la déesse de Lastation. Cette dernière ne chercha même pas à les esquiver, au contraire. Elle prit son envol à travers l'attaque du dragon. Les lames de glace couvrirent son corps d'entailles alors qu'elle accélérait vers la bête mystique. Le dragon dut refermer ses crocs alors que Noire était prête à lui embrocher le crâne avec.

Le phénix cracha une vague de flamme sur la déesse, profitant de la voir immobilisée devant la gueule du dragon de glace. Loin de chercher à esquiver, Black Heart se plaça sur la trajectoire du jet de flammes en entrainant le dragon avec elle. Ils subirent tous deux la puissance de l'attaque de l'oiseau de feu, leur arrachant des cris de douleurs.

Le dragon de glace chuta en direction du sol, brulé vif. La déesse de Lastation quant à elle fut victimes de nombreuses brulures en plus de ses membres ensanglantés sans pour autant montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Sur son visage s'était dessiné un rictus satisfait alors qu'elle observait le lourd corps du Dragon s'écraser au sol avant de disparaitre peu à peu.

\- Et de un ! Lâcha Black Heart en tournant son attention sur le Phénix qui se préparer à lancer une nouvelle attaque enflammée.

La déesse de Lastation esquiva la vague de flamme cette fois-ci en prenant de la hauteur. S'élevant très haut dans les airs, elle attendit que le phénix se lance à sa poursuite. L'oiseau de feu ne mit pas longtemps à suivre sa cible qui était à présent hors de portée de son torrent de flammes.

Une course poursuite en direction du ciel commença, les deux adversaires prirent de plus en plus de vitesse. Noire gagnait de la distance peu à peu, ses capacités de déesse la dotant d'une bien plus grande rapidité que le phénix. Une fois que l'écart avec l'oiseau de feu fut assez important, elle exécuta un looping afin de repartir en piqué en direction du sol.

Le choc frontal entre la déesse et le phénix lancés à pleine vitesse provoqua une onde de choc qui balaya les nuages du ciel de Lastation. Avantagé par sa descente, Noire entendit les os du phénix se briser sous sa charge alors qu'ils tombaient vers le sol tel un météore. Ils s'écrasèrent avec une telle force qu'un cratère de cinq mètres de diamètre s'ouvrit entre les bâtiments du centre de recherche. Des débris de roches furent expédiés dans toutes les directions, frappant parfois les derniers monstres qui avaient pu échapper à la furie de Black Heart.

\- Et de deux, commenta Noire en sortant du cratère qu'elle avait créée. En plus de ses brulures et des coupures, de nombreuses ecchymoses couvraient son corps. Toute déesse qu'elle était, une chute d'une telle hauteur ne pouvait pas la laisser indemne.

\- Au tour de Magiquone maintenant ! Cria Noire qui fut tout à coup engloutie dans un torrent de flammes. Le souffle enflammé envoya la déesse s'écraser contre le mur d'enceinte de l'installation, revenant à son point de départ. La jeune femme se releva difficilement alors que les mèches de sa chevelure blanche avait brulé. Au centre du cratère un pilier de flammes était apparu. Au centre de celui-ci, le phénix indemne.

\- Foutue créature immortelle… fit Noire en crachant du sang avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de la main. Elle ne riait plus. Elle perdait du temps, Magiquone était peut-être déjà en train d'utiliser les données du dossier OTHER. Elle ne laisserait pas ce cauchemar se reproduire tant qu'elle serait la déesse de Lastation.

\- DEGAGE ! Hurla Black Heart en sprintant en direction du monstre. Le phénix poussa un cri strident en crachant des flammes vers la déesse qui bondit dans les airs pour éviter le souffle. A portée de frappe, elle asséna un puissant coup d'épée à son adversaire, puis un second. Puis un troisième. Puis un quatrième. Noire ne cessa pas son assaut, il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour découper le phénix en morceaux. Elle continua de trancher le monstre jusqu'à ce que les flammes qui couvraient son corps disparaissent, montrant qu'elle avait surpassé ses capacités de guérisons.

La déesse observa ses alentours. Plus aucun bruit, plus une seule silhouette. Elle était venue à bout de toute la horde de monstres. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à pénétrer dans l'installation au centre du centre de recherche pour abattre Magiquone. Elle sprinta vers le bâtiment sphérique, mais elle se mit à ralentir au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait.

Ce n'est pas la fatigue qui la ralentissait, il en fallait bien plus que ça à une déesse avant de s'effondrer. La peur, l'hésitation la gagnait alors qu'elle posa les mains sur la double porte indiquant l'entrée de l'installation nommée OTHER. Elle poussa la porte pour observer l'intérieur… avant de tomber à genou sur le sol. Elle perdit sa forme HDD pour redevenir la simple Noire.

Il ne s'agissait pourtant juste que d'une petite salle avec des meubles oubliés d'où un long couloir partait vers le cœur de l'installation. Mais Noire se remémorait des choses. Des choses qu'elle avait tout fait pour oublier. Elle revoyait des chercheurs et des techniciens qui se croisaient, qui discutaient, qui se disputaient ou riaient. Il y a dix ans, elle se rendait presque tous les jours dans cette installation…

\- Ahhh…. Ahhhh…..

La respiration de Noire se fit irrégulière. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage alors que ses souvenirs enfouies rejaillissaient dans son esprit. Le visage d'un homme aux cheveux roux qui travaillait sans relâche sur de grandes antennes, la silhouette d'une petite fille avec une queue de cheval qui lui lâchait la main pour sauter dans les bras de Q…

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CA SUFFIT ! Cria Noire en se frappant la tête sur le sol de toutes ses forces pour arrêter le flot de sous souvenirs. Sans cesser de hurler elle devint à nouveau Black Heart dans une explosion de puissance qui dévasta les lieux. La déesse utilisa son immense épée pour détruire tout ce qui lui passait sous les yeux.

Sa furie ne cessa que lorsque Black Heart fut victime d'une rafale de mitrailleuse. Son corps de déesse résistait aux balles dans une certaine limite sans l'immuniser contre les blessures ou la douleur. Déjà affaiblie par ses précédents combats et prises par surprises, Noire posa un genou à terre alors que le danger forçait son esprit à se focaliser de nouveau sur son environnement.

Au bout du couloir qui quittait la pièce, la déesse vit l'auteur de cette attaque. Une immense machine de combat de plusieurs mètres de haut qui détruisait les murs trop étroits qui l'entouraient en se rapprochant de sa cible. Le robot géant bipède possédait deux immenses lames en lieu et place de ses mains, alors que deux mitrailleuses étaient fixées sous ses bras. C'est par celles-ci qu'il avait attaqué Noire quelques secondes avant.

\- Une Killamachine ?! Il en restait encore ?! S'exclama Black Heart en se mettant en garde. Ces machines de guerres furent crées par Ganache avant qu'il ne change sa vision des choses, l'objectif lors de leur conception est de pouvoir abattre une déesse en combat. En temps normal face à un tel adversaire, Noire chercherait à obtenir du soutien où utiliserait tout ce qui l'entoure à son avantage pour remporter la bataille.

\- HA HA HA HA HA! Ria la déesse de Lastation en se saisissant de sa gigantesque épée. Après les monstres Magiquone m'envoie les boites de conserves ? Gagne autant de temps que tu le souhaite, sorcière. Je t'empêcherais de mettre ton plan à exécution, je te ferais souffrir au point que tu me supplieras de t'achever.

Noire sprinta vers la Killamachine qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce pendant qu'elle faisait sa tirade. Le robot intercepta son adversaire en lui assénant un coup de lame avec son bras gauche, qui fut paré par l'épée de Noire tenue dans sa main droite. Aucune des deux épées ne prenait le dessus sur l'autre dans ce duel de force pur, la Killamachine attaqua la déesse en utilisant la lame de sa main droite cette fois-ci. Déjà engagée, la déesse ne pourrait pas parer cette attaque. Le centre de calcul du processeur de la machine eut un lag alors que son système visuel capta une action inattendue venant de la déesse de Lastation.

Black Heart, tenant toujours son épée dans sa main droite pour résister à la pression de la première lame de la Killamachine, avait intercepté la seconde lame de la machine en utilisant sa main gauche directement sur le tranchant de l'arme, la saisissant en mettant une telle pression dans ses doigts qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans le métal. Les mouvements de recul du bras du robot furent vains, impossible de s'échapper de la poigne de Black Heart.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Ricana Noire en ignorant l'entaille qui s'était ouverte au centre de sa main. Analyse bien la situation, Killamachine ! Je vais te réduire en pièces !

Pour toute réponse à la déclaration de la déesse, les mitrailleuses se mirent à tirer à pleine cadence. Pour la Killamachine la situation s'était simplifiée. Immobilisé, avec une adversaire incapable de bouger se trouvant à bout portant. La situation idéale pour l'abattre à l'aide de ses armes à feu. Les balles percutèrent le corps de la déesse avec une intensité folle. A chaque seconde qui passait, une dizaine d'impacts se faisaient entendre, laissant de nombreuses marques sur le corps de Black Heart.

\- Ne t'arrête surtout pas de tirer ! Lâcha Noire avec un grand sourire malgré la pluie de balles qui s'abattait sur elle. Elle força sur sa main qui tenait directement la lame de la Killamachine pour la faire bouger en direction de son autre bras. Se faisant, les tirs de mitrailleuses furent déviés en direction de l'autre membre du robot géant, qui fut sectionné par l'intensité des tirs. La déesse de Lastation ne cessa pas sa contre-attaque. Ayant regagné sa liberté pour mouvoir son épée, elle abattit son arme avec force sur une des jambes du robot qu'elle trancha nette.

Privé de deux membres et complètement déséquilibrée, la Killamachine tomba au sol sans possibilité de se relever. Son seul moyen de défense, sa mitrailleuse, fut mise en pièce d'un coup de lame de la part de Noire qui pointa son arme en direction de la tête de la machine.

\- MAGIQUONE ! Appela la déesse de Lastation. J'espère que tu observes ton jouet ! Il va t'arriver la même chose dans quelques minutes !

Black Heart frappa de son épée. Encore et encore. Elle fracassa la Killamachine rendue inoffensive en riant comme si cela était la chose la plus amusante qu'elle avait faite de toute sa vie. Le robot de guerre fut réduit en l'espace de quelques secondes en un tas de débris tout juste bon pour la décharge. A cause du vacarme qu'elle provoquait à nouveau dans la pièce, la déesse ne remarqua pas qu'une seconde Killamachine arrivant par l'entrée cette fois était venue en renfort.

Une nouvelle fois prise la garde baissée, Noire hurla de douleur alors que deux coups de lames du robot de guerre lui lacérèrent le dos. La déesse chercha à se retourner pour faire face à son adversaire sans y parvenir. Son corps refusait d'agir aussi rapidement qu'elle le souhaitait. Noire était couverte de blessure, il devenait difficile de trouver une partie de son corps encore indemne après la façon avec laquelle elle a mené ses combats depuis son arrivée sur le site du projet OTHER. Elle ne bloquerait pas la prochaine attaque. La Killamachine était prête à répéter son assaut en frappant exactement au même endroit pour cette fois ci atteindre les organes de la déesse. La rage de Noire se dissipa alors qu'elle prenait conscience de sa situation. Est-ce qu'elle allait finalement… mourir ici elle aussi ?

\- Non… fit Noire en fermant ses paupières, ne souhaitant pas voir la lame passer à travers son propre corps.

\- CROSS COMBINATION ! Cria tout à coup une voix qui passa à pleine vitesse aux côté de la déesse de Lastation qui rouvrit les yeux.

Purple Heart intercepta l'attaque. Neptune venait d'entrer au cœur de l'installation et s'était précipitée en direction de la Killamachine pour bloquer le coup fatal que le robot s'apprêtait à infliger à Black Heart. En une seule passe d'armes, la déesse de Planeptune découpa la machine en plusieurs morceaux ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance de riposter contre son assaut.

\- Neptune… ? Appela Noire en regardant la silhouette de la déesse qui se tenait debout devant les pièces de ce qui fut une Killamachine encore quelques instants plus tôt. Entendant d'autres bruits dans la pièce, elle se tourna pour découvrir que Neptune n'était pas la seule à avoir pénétrer l'enceinte du centre de recherche déserté. Uni, Nepgear, Vert, Blanc, Rom et Ram, toutes dans leur forme de déesses, se trouvaient également dans la salle. Les quatre cadettes posaient sur Noire un regard effaré, elle n'avait jamais vu la déesse de Lastation dans un tel état, couverte de blessure.

\- Noire, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! Commença Neptune en se plaçant juste devant Black Heart. Comment as-tu pu te retrouver dans un tel état si peu de temps après nous avoir quitté tout à l'heure ?! Comment t'es-tu battue pour avoir besoin d'être sauvée ?!

\- Être sauvée ? répondit la déesse de Lastation en bousculant Neptune. Je n'ai pas demandé votre aide ! Je ne vous autorise pas à vous trouver ici ! Ce problème est le mien ! Il est de mon devoir de m'en occuper, cela ne regarde aucune d'entre vous !

\- Calme-toi, interrompit Vert en se plaçant à son tour devant Noire. Nous comprenons que ce qui s'est passé ici a dut te toucher particulièrement, et nous ne te demandons pas de parta-

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Cria Noire au visage de la déesse de Leanbox. Une personne qui passe sa vie à jouer seule dans sa chambre avec des consoles ne peut pas comprendre ! Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle se mit à avancer vers le couloir pour pouvoir atteindre le centre de l'installation. J'interdis à quiconque de me suivre ! Que ce soit Uni, Ram, Rom ou Nepgear. Je vous interdis de faire un pas de plus ici. Ce qui s'est passé ici il y a dix ans va disparaitre ! Je vais détruire complètement cette installation et les souvenirs qui l'habitent en faisant en sorte que cela serve de cercueil pour Magiquone ! Neptune, Blanc, Vert, il faudra me passer sur le corps !

\- Oh… ? fit Blanc en s'avançant armée de son immense hache prête à répondre à la provocation avant d'être arrêtée par une main qui se posa sur son épaule. Tournant la tête, la déesse de Lowee vit Neptune lui faire signe d'attendre alors qu'elle s'approcha de nouveau de Black Heart.

\- Comptes-tu… oublier ? Demanda Neptune en regardant Noire droit dans les yeux. La déesse de Lastation hésita avant de répondre, le regard de Purple Heart montrait le poids qu'elle avait mis dans cette question, une chose assez rare chez elle.

\- Je vais tout effacer, pour enfin aller de l'avant. Répondit Noire sans quitter son interlocutrice des yeux. Un bruit de claquement retentit alors dans la salle, et la déesse de Lastation posa sa main sur sa joue, surprise. Neptune venait de lui flanquer une gifle sans retenir de quelque façon que ce soit sa force. Les autres déesses assistaient à la scène sans comprendre ce qui motivait la déesse de Planeptune à agir ainsi.

\- Cette abrutie nous a menti, commenta Blanc à l'intention de Vert.

\- Vu sa réaction, elle doit savoir dans une certaine mesure ce qui a changé Noire il y a dix ans.

\- Neptune s'est excusée quand vous m'avez dit que vous ne saviez rien… se remémora Uni surprise et déçue du mensonge de la déesse de Planeptune.

\- Je pense… commença Nepgear, qu'Onee-chan ne considère pas qu'elle soit la personne qui doit nous parler du passé de Noire. Elle doit attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Surtout avec toi Uni, qui est de sa famille.

\- J'aimerais savoir comment elle peut être au courant de quoi que ce soit, reprit Blanc. Il y a dix ans nous ne faisions que tenter de nous entretuer.

\- Noire ne semble pas prête à parler, indiqua Ram en faisant signe à tout le monde de reporter leur attention sur la situation.

\- Elle s'énerve encore… Commenta Rom en se tenant à sa grande sœur.

Un nouveau bruit de claquement se fit entendre. Après avoir été choqué l'espace d'un instant par le geste de Neptune, le visage de Noire se déforma sous l'effet de la colère et elle colla à son tour une gifle à la déesse de Planeptune.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais Neptune ?! Lâcha Noire avec un ton agressif. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ma vie avant que la guerre ne cesse ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ces lieux ?!

\- J'ignore tout de cet endroit, répondit Purple Heart d'un ton posé. De ta vie pendant que nous étions en guerre, je ne sais que peu de choses.

\- Alors ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! Vociféra Noire qui attaqua la déesse avec son épée. Neptune para l'attaque avec sa propre lame, et n'eut aucun mal à repousser une Black Heart blessée.

\- Arrêtez ! Crièrent ensembles Nepgear et Uni qui s'apprêtaient à intervenir pour arrêter leurs sœurs ainées, avant d'être retenues par Blanc et Vert.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de Noire pour l'instant, elle est trop dangereuse. Expliqua Blanc en ignorant Uni qui se débattait pour échapper à sa prise.

\- Elle est déjà très affaiblie, continua Vert. Neptune peut gérer la situation sans lui faire davantage de mal.

\- Mais… Commença à contester Uni avant que la déesse de Lowee ne la plaque au sol.

\- Penses-tu qu'elle pourra revenir à la normale si elle comprend qu'elle t'a blessé en essayant de l'aider ? lui demanda Blanc.

A la remarque de White Heart, Uni cessa de se débattre. Sa grande sœur depuis ce matin n'était plus elle-même. Replongée dans un traumatisme, elle détruisait tout sur son passage et se retrouvait à se battre contre Neptune qui est pourtant son amie la plus proche. Si jamais elle était victime d'une attaque de Noire, cette dernière ne s'en remettrait jamais. Uni aperçut une lumière multicolore qui illumina la pièce, l'épée de sa grande sœur s'était mise à briller d'une leur arc en ciel.

\- RAINBOW SWORD ! Cria Noire en attaquant de nouveau Neptune qui évita la découpe horizontale de son adversaire en se baissant au dernier moment. Accroupie, elle en profita pour pousser sur ses jambes pour accélérer vers la déesse de Lastation. Elle lui décocha un coup de genou dans l'estomac qui la força à se plier en deux. Neptune expédia un puissant coup de pied dans le bras droit de Noire pour la forcer à lâcher son arme. Après être séparée elle aussi de son épée, Purple Heart attrapa la tête de Black Heart entre ses mains pour lui envoyer un coup de tête dans le front. Neptune garda son front posé sur celui de Noire, son regard plongé dans les yeux de l'autre déesse, elle la forçait ainsi à se concentrer sur elle.

\- Lâche-moi Neptune ! Commanda Noire n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour s'échapper de la prise de son adversaire.

\- Hors de question ! répliqua la déesse. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça, dans ton état tu risques de perdre contre Magiquone !

\- Alors je perdrai ! Lâcha Black Heart. Elle ne pourra pas m'empêcher de détruire le laboratoire ! C'est tout ce qui compte ! Je vais pouvoir enterrer définitivement tout ce qui s'est passé il y a dix ans. Je vais enfin pouvoir tout oublier ! Si je me fais tuer je les rejoindrai ! Peu importe le résultat de la bataille, je gagnerai au final !

\- Si tu voulais mourir il fallait le faire il y a dix ans Noire ! Personne ne t'aurait empêché de le faire ! Enchaina Neptune qui haussa le ton à son tour. Nous avons besoin de toi ici !

\- Lastation est un pays assez fort pour continuer à avancer même sans sa déesse. Répondit Noire qui gémit de douleur alors que Purple Heart augmentait la pression sur son crâne.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ton pays ! Riposta Neptune. Tu n'es pas qu'une déesse Noire ! Que va devenir Uni si tu disparais ?! Uni aura la force de surmonter ta perte ? Pourrait-elle prendre ta place pour diriger Lastation en sachant que tu t'es détruite volontairement ?

\- Uni… Uni est… ma… petite sœur est… Hésita Noire dont les yeux laissaient apparaitre des larmes, alors que Neptune ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'Uni passe par les mêmes sentiments que toi ?! Veux-tu qu'elle perde sa famille ?! demanda la déesse de Planeptune qui reçue un coup de poing dans l'estomac comme première réponse.

\- COMMENT POURRAIS-TU COMPRENDRE ?! Hurla Noire qui se libéra de l'emprise de Neptune avant de lui décocher un coup de poing en plein visage.

\- Je ne peux pas le comprendre si tu ne m'en parles pas ! Lui répondit Neptune qui après avoir essuyé le sang qui coulait depuis ses lèvres frappa elle aussi Noire en pleine tête. La déesse de Lastation manqua de perdre l'équilibre sous la puissance du choc, utilisant sa volonté pour rester sur ses jambes elle envoya cette fois un uppercut à son adversaire.

\- NE PARLE PAS DE MA FAMILLE COMME SI TU EN SAVAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! Tempêta Noire avec des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, prête à frapper de nouveau. Neptune évita son coup de poing d'un pas sur le côté avant de profiter de l'élan de Black Heart pour l'attraper dans ses bras. La déesse de Lastation posa les mains sur les épaules de Purple Heart pour s'échapper de son étreinte sans y parvenir. Neptune la serra contre elle de toutes ses forces.

\- JE LE SAIS. Cria Neptune à l'oreille de la déesse. Je sais ce que tu as perdu il y a dix ans, Noire !

\- … Eh ? Black Heart s'arrêta nette. Elle ne se débattait plus, elle ne bougeait plus. Tu… sais ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais été intéressée par la guerre, expliqua Neptune. Je voulais trouver un terrain d'entente avec tout le monde, je voulais que l'on apprenne à se connaitre ! Nous ne connaissions que le combat et nos formes de déesses. Il y a quinze ans j'ai infiltré tour à tour Leanbox, Lowee et Lastation sous ma forme humaine après nos combats pour pouvoir vous suivre !

\- Il y a quinze ans ? Fit Noire en se remémorant cette époque de guerre. Alors que les déesses cherchaient à s'entretuer, Neptune souhaitait déjà la paix et les avait observées ? La sécurité des Basilicom en terme de surveillance était encore quasi inexistante… Une déesse même sous sa forme humaine n'aurait aucun mal à s'infiltrer… Alors…

\- Je sais, Noire. Rassura Neptune en frottant la tête de la déesse de Lastation toujours piégée dans ses bras. Je sais qui tu étais vraiment, Noire. En te voyant, mon envie de faire la paix entre nos pays s'en est retrouvée renforcée. Tu étais pour moi l'idéal que ce que nous déesses devions atteindre dans nos vies.

\- J'ai… J'ai… Ici. A cause de cet endroit… A cause de la guerre… J'ai… Les larmes de Noire coulaient à flots. Sa colère s'était dissipée, elle craqua dans les bras de Neptune qui la laissa se calmer peu à peu.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu oublies, ces souvenirs sont précieux, conforta Neptune en essuyant le visage de Black Heart. Tu as raison en disant que nous ne pouvons pas comprendre. Aucune de nous n'a connu ce que tu as connu. Je sais que c'est douloureux, et je suis prête à t'écouter le temps qu'il faudra pour comprendre à quel point pour t'aider à le surmonter. N'oublie pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui, conclut-elle en forçant Noire à tourner la tête vers les déesses.

\- Merci, Neptune. Déclara Noire quittant les bras de celle-ci pour se diriger vers le groupe qui réfléchissait à ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre, rassurée de voir la rage de la déesse de Lastation s'était dissipée.

\- Onee-chan ? fit Uni alors que sa grande sœur s'était arrêtée de marcher devant elle.

\- Pardon, Uni, s'excusa Noire en prenant sa petite sœur contre elle. A cause de Magiquone… Non. Je t'ai rejeté alors que tu es ma famille… Je t'ai montré quelque chose d'effrayant… Tu as du avoir peur, tu t'es inquiétée à cause de moi. Je ne suis qu'une piètre grande sœur si je te cause de la peine.

\- Non Onee-chan, répondit Uni. C'est aussi de ma faute pour n'avoir su te soutenir, de ne pas avoir pu t'arrêter pour t'écouter… Est-ce que… Tu me raconteras ce qui te cause autant de chagrin ?

\- Je vous le raconterais à toute, répondit Noire en regardant tour à tour les déesses. Vert. Nepgear. Blanc. Ram. Rom. Je suis désolée, je vous raconterais la vérité quand Magiquone sera vaincue. Le temps presse… J'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Oh, une Noire honnête ! Que quelqu'un filme cette scène, nous devons transmettre ce rare moment à Histoire pour être transmis de génération en génération ! S'amusa Purple Heart dont le comportement s'approchait de sa forme humaine, comme si elle cherchait à dédramatiser la situation.

\- La chasse à la sorcière peut commencer ! Lança Ram pour répondre à la demande de la déesse de Lastation.

\- On la forcera à manger des aubergines, répondit Rom à son tour.

\- Si c'est demandé de cette façon, en tant que déesse je ne peux pas me permettre de refuser, fit Noire en souriant.

\- Pour ma part, déclara Vert, j'avoue être assez agacée parce que Magiquone a provoqué chez Noire. Je suis pour qu'elle comprenne ce qui arrive quand on s'en prend ainsi à une déesse.

\- Fais-nous confiance, Noire, décida Nepgear. Tu pourras laisser Uni s'occuper de tes blessures pendant que nous vaincrons Magiquone.

\- Pas question, répliqua Uni. Nous sommes dans Lastation, en tant que déesse aspirante je dois me battre en lieu et place de Black Heart.

\- Je compte sur toi, Uni, déclara Noire qui se repositionna à la tête du groupe aux côtés de Neptune.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas mon aide ? fit remarquer la déesse de Planeptune à son homologue pour l'embêter.

\- Pas besoin, répondit Noire. Ma meilleure amie accoure pour m'aider même lorsque je fais tout pour l'en empêcher.

\- Oh ! Noire n'est plus la déesse sans aucun ami qui reste seule dans son coin ! Constata Purple Heart qui lui fit signe d'ouvrir la marche.

\- En route ! Cria Noire alors que le groupe de déesse se lança à travers le couloir.

\- Est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer à quoi nous devons nous attendre maintenant ? Demanda Vert sur ses gardes afin d'éviter d'être prise par surprise par une attaque ennemie.

\- Sans entrer dans les détails personnels, commença la déesse de Lastation. Le projet OTHER devait me permettre de sortir victorieuse de la guerre.

\- C'est clair et concis… commenta Blanc qui porta toute son attention sur le discours de Noire.

\- Le principe du projet reposait sur l'ouverture d'un portail vers une autre dimension, reprit Black Heart. En créant un pont entre Lastation et un autre monde, nous aurions pu considérablement augmenter nos Share.

\- Plus que les augmenter… précisa Nepgear, une telle tentative aurait pu vous doter d'autant de Share que tout Gamindustri réuni.

\- Oui, notre objectif consistait à obtenir une telle puissance qu'elle nous aurait permis d'obtenir une paix forcée, et une position forte dans Gamindustri par rapport aux autres pays.

\- Est-ce que Magiquone veut essayer la même chose ? Ouvrir un portail vers une autre dimension à ses fins ? Demanda Uni.

\- Impossible, interrompit Noire. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Les installations sont toujours présentes, mais nous n'avons jamais pu stabiliser un portail.

\- Ganache nous a parlé d'un accident… commença Rom avant que sa sœur jumelle ne continue ses pensées.

\- Est-ce que cet accident est lié à cette impossibilité de stabiliser un portail ? Acheva Ram.

\- Ganache… fit Noire sans s'arrêter de courir à travers les couloirs vers le centre de l'installation. Je comprends comment vous avez pu trouver ces lieux. Je suis contente de l'avoir pris sous mes ordres, il fait décidément un excellent travail.

\- Noire, tu ne réponds pas à leur question, pointa Neptune en jetant un regard insistant en direction de la déesse pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enferme à nouveau sur elle-même en esquivant certains points de son histoire.

\- L'accident dont il est question fut bien provoqué par l'instabilité du portail dimensionnel, reprit Black Heart qui semblait rassembler toute sa volonté pour afficher un visage neutre. Nous avions grandement sous-estimé les risques… et le prix… Ce que j'ai perdu…

\- Elle aussi ? Demande Neptune comme si elle cherchait une confirmation.

\- Oui… répondit Noire en baissant la tête alors que des larmes perlaient de nouveau aux coins de ses yeux. Magiquone connait les risques… Tout est consigné dans le dossier OTHER…

Neptune ne répondit pas tout de suite aux propos de Noire, alors que les autres déesses furent une nouvelle fois perdues dans leur conversation. Elles devraient faire preuve de patience pour comprendre le poids qui reposait dans le cœur de Noire, et dont seule Neptune avait connaissance.

\- Je comprends maintenant… déclara la déesse de Planeptune en accélérant, forçant ses camarades à faire de même pour éviter de se faire semer. Je ferais en sorte que tu ne revives pas ce cauchemar Noire. Je vais arrêter Magiquone.

\- L'entrée de la salle d'expérimentation se trouve juste après le prochain virage, indiqua Black Heart aux autres déesses qui se mirent en garde. De la sueur coulait sur le visage de Noire qui avait du mal à maintenir sa forme HDD, ses blessures entamaient très sérieusement son endurance.

\- CRITICAL EDGE ! lança Neptune au moment même où elle emprunta le tournant. Les déesses purent entendre un cri de douleur suite à l'attaque de Purple Heart dont la voix ne leur était pas inconnue. Franchissant à leur tour la courbe menant à l'entrée de la salle d'expérience, le groupe comprit la situation.

\- Warechu ? fit Nepgear en reconnaissant le rat qui assistait toujours Magiquone dans ses mauvais coups.

\- Il est complètement K-O, ajouta Ram constatant que l'animal ne bougeait plus après avoir été sans nul doute écrasé contre un mur.

\- Quel overkill… fit remarquer Blanc à l'intention de Neptune qui se tenait debout devant le corps inanimé du subordonné de Magiquone.

\- Neptune, commença Vert, il me semble qu'il est de bon ton de laisser les méchants faire leur petit discours d'antagoniste sur la conquête du monde avant de les vaincre.

\- Regardez l'arme qu'il porte sur la hanche, indiqua Neptune à l'aide de la pointe de son épée comme si elle ne voulait pas s'approcher plus de Warechu.

\- C'est un blaster comme on en trouve partout non ? Observa Uni avant que Noire ne prenne la parole.

\- Ce cristal rouge à l'arrière du blaster… Un anti-share cristal ?!

\- Ces cristaux sont trop dangereux pour nous déesses, reprit Neptune. Leur capacité à annuler nos pouvoirs nous rend plus faibles que des nourrissons. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que l'une de nous se fasse toucher par un tir de ce rat.

\- Neptune est sérieuse… Nota Rom pas entièrement rassurée par l'aura que dégageait la déesse de Planeptune depuis quelques minutes.

\- Si Warechu gardait l'entrée, Magiquone se trouve déjà à l'intérieur ? Supposa Nepgear en gardant ses distances avec l'Anti-share cristal.

\- Il faut se dépêcher dans ce cas ! annonça Uni qui se précipita vers la double porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement pour donner sur une série de Sas visant certainement à isoler la salle d'expérimentation de l'environnement extérieur. Les déesses entrèrent chacune leur tour, à l'exception de Noire qui resta en retrait. Ses yeux trahissaient son appréhension quant au fait de retourner sur les lieux où elle vécût le pire moment de son existence.

\- Noire ? Appela Neptune en se retournant depuis la fin du groupe de déesses. Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons nous en occuper. Personne ne t'oblige à faire face à tes souvenirs maintenant.

Levant la tête en direction de Purple Heart, la déesse de Lastation découvrit chez elle un visage soucieux. Elle comprit que la priorité de Neptune n'était pas de sauver Lastation, mais de la sauver elle, Black Heart. Elle se montrait attentive à chacune de ses actions et réactions, et se préoccupait de tout ce qui pouvait raviver chez elle ses tourments. Noire prit une profonde inspiration. Elle fuyait les lieux depuis dix ans, se contentant de le sceller plutôt que de le détruire pour éviter les risques sans s'y résoudre. Elle fuyait les souvenirs de ce qu'elle était dix ans auparavant. Et aujourd'hui cela avait causé du tort à son entourage.

\- J'arrive, Neptune. Déclara la déesse de Lastation en rejoignant le reste des déesses qui franchissaient un à un les sas menant à la salle d'expérimentions.

\- Woa… Une Nepgear ébahie ne put se retenir alors qu'elle découvrait les lieux.

Le cœur de l'installation se constituait d'une immense demi-sphère atteignant les 30 mètres de rayons. Des grands panneaux métalliques couvraient le sol et les murs avec une telle homogénéité que cela donnait l'impression qu'une seule plaque de métal servait de dôme. Le plus impressionnant pour la jeune déesse de Planeptune furent les 4 antennes fixées sur chaque quart de la sphère, toute pointant vers le centre de la pièce alors qu'une espèce de salle de contrôle pouvait être aperçue de l'autre côté de l'entée.

A l'endroit où pointait les antennes, une silhouette à genou au sol semblait s'afférer à modifier quelque chose. Habillée d'un pantalon noir et d'un corset échancré décoré avec le même style, un chapeau de sorcière surplombant des courts cheveux blancs, l'intruse remarqua les arrivantes et se leva pour les accueillir.

\- Oh oh ? Commença-t-elle. Je n'espérais pas vous voir arriver en si grand nombre ici. Noire et Uni n'aurait peut-être pas suffit… Ah ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Warechu ? Je suis pourtant certaine de l'avoir laissé devant la salle pour vous accueillir ?

\- MAGIQUONE ! Cria Noire en sprintant en direction de la sorcière, tout de suite suivie par l'ensemble des déesses.

\- Une attaque de groupe sans discussion ? Constata Magiquone pas troublée le moins du monde par l'offensive se dirigeant vers elle. Plongeant la main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, elle y attrapa une petite télécommande à un seul bouton sur lequel elle appuya. Instantanément la salle s'illumina d'une leur rougeâtre, cette lueur fut immédiatement suivi par des bruits de chutes. Toutes les déesses s'effondrèrent au sol en perdant leur forme HDD. Elles glissèrent sur plusieurs mètres, se blessant parfois en roulant au sol.

\- Des cristaux anti-share ? s'exclama Blanc à plat ventre sur le sol sans avoir la force de bouger un doigt. Où ?!

\- Des projecteurs sont installés en cercles en hauteur de la salle… Expliqua Vert qui sur le dos pouvoir directement la source des rayons qui privaient toutes les déesses de leur force.

\- Nepgear ? Rom ? Ram ? Uni ? Appela Neptune qui avait elle aussi sa forme humaine. Se trouvant aux côtés de Noire, elle ne pouvait pas se retourner pour regarder derrière elle l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les jeunes déesses pour qui la lueur des cristaux anti-share était une première. Elle ne serait pas surprise si elles avaient perdues connaissances.

\- Onee-chan… fit la faible voix de Nepgear. Un piège…

\- Nous sommes… commença Ram, à peine audible.

\- Tombées dedans… acheva Rom dont la voix se perdit.

\- Il faut… Agir… Rogna Uni en mettant toute son énergie dans le projet de se relever sans y parvenir. C'est à peine si un de ces bras répondit à sa volonté.

\- Quelle sacré prise ! Huit déesses en une seule fois ! S'amusa Magiquone en marchant au milieu des corps en prenant le soin de toucher chacune d'entre elles avec ses mains. Je me permets d'utiliser mon pouvoir de copie, on ne sait jamais. Je ne pense pas que cela soit très utile au vu de votre état, cela dit posséder le pouvoir de huit déesses en même temps dans son corps est une sensation exaltante. Qui aurait cru que ça puisse être aussi simple ? La dernière fois il me fallut des mois pour copier le pouvoir de Blanc…

La sorcière n'eut pas le temps de prendre la mesure de l'incroyable force qui se trouvait en elle, ayant rassemblé la puissance de huit déesses. Elle sentit une gêne au niveau de ses jambes.

\- Je… t'arrêterais… Magiquone…

Noire avait rampé jusqu'aux pieds de la sorcière pour lui saisir la cheville. Le corps couverts de blessures et de brulures, ses forces déjà vidées par les combats décimées par les cristaux anti-share, elle serra les doigts sur l'articulation de Magiquone dans le but de la faire tomber à son tour.

\- Noire… Arrête… Fit Neptune en s'appuyant sur son coude du mieux qu'elle le pût pour relever la tête. Elle… Elle a nos pouvoirs, nous n'en avons aucun… Ne la provoque pas… C'est trop dangereux…

\- Tu devrais écouter ta petite camarade, déesse de Lastation, déclara Magiquone en se libérant d'un simple mouvement. Tu es bien consciente qu'actuellement même si tu te trouvais en pleine possession de tes moyens je resterais huit fois plus forte que toi ? Ah non, concéda-t-elle. Compte tenu que tu es la plus puissante des déesses sans doute un peu moins cela reste un gouffre infranchissable.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas ouvrir de portail ! Répliqua Noire en se remettant à ramper vers la sorcière pour l'attraper de nouveau.

\- Je comprends que cette affaire te touche tout particulièrement, répondit Magiquone en faisant apparaitre une fenêtre hologramme au-dessus de sa main. Sur celui-ci on pouvait lire distinctement OTHER en toute lettre. J'ai lu l'ensemble de ce dossier, reprit la sorcière, ce fut très instructif. Un portail vers un autre monde, c'est très intéressant. En plus de toutes vous éliminer ici, et de facto en conquérant Gamindustri je vais avoir la possibilité de m'occuper également d'un autre monde. Je me demande s'il y a des déesses dans cette autre dimension… Pas que je sois inquiète au vu mon niveau de puissance actuel.

\- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Riposta Noire maintenant à deux doigts des bottes de Magiquone. L'instabilité du portail…

\- Etait dut à ton manque de puissance, interrompit la sorcière. Je dois dire que malgré ce que tu traversais tu as été très claire dans la rédaction du dossier Other. Parce que la puissance d'une seule déesse était insuffisante l'accident est arrivé ? J'ai la possibilité de vous utiliser toutes les huit, cela ne devrait pas causer de problème. Tu es en droit de résister… Fit Magiquone en se baissant pour regarder Noire dans les yeux. Ou alors tu peux obéir… J'ai comme un surplus de déesse pour mener à bien mon projet… Je n'ai rien contre te faire revivre la même expérience qu'il y a dix ans pour briser ta petite rébellion, acheva-t-elle en souriant.

\- N… NON ! Hurla Noire alors qu'elle força son corps à faire demi-tour. Mettant toutes les forces qui lui restaient dans ses membres alors que son visage se décomposait, elle se mit à ramper en direction d'Uni toujours gisante au sol.

\- Onee-chan ? Murmura la jeune déesse qui voyait sa grande sœur qui se dirigeait vers elle dans un état de panique qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez elle.

\- Non… Non… répétait Noire en franchissant peu à peu les quelques mètres qui la séparait d'Uni. Non… Non… Tu ne me la prendras pas… Je ne la perdrais pas… Je ne veux pas repasser par le même cauchemar… Pas Uni…

\- Oh oh ! S'amusa Magiquone qui suivait tranquillement Noire. C'est encore plus pathétique que je l'imaginais. La fière déesse de Lastation en larmes faisant dos à l'ennemi pour se trainer vers une gamine aussi inutile qu'elle. Somptueux. En lisant le dossier OTHER je me suis demandée jusqu'à quel point la peur de perdre ta famille était ancré en toi. Ca dépasse mes espérances !

\- Magiquone… Je te jure que je te réduis en pièce dès que je me relève… Menaça Blanc qui elle n'était pas du tout amusée par le spectacle qui se jouait devant elle.

\- Prie pour que ces projecteurs ne s'éteignent pas, tu le regretteras, ajouta Vert. Les deux déesses commençaient à cerner peu à peu ce que Noire avait vécu avec les éléments à leurs dispositions. Si leur hypothèse se vérifiait, la cruauté de Magiquone ne resterait pas impunie.

\- J'ai peur ! A l'aide ! Ironisa la sorcière qui se plaça aux côté de Noire alors que celle-ci avait presque atteint Uni qui tendait le bras dans sa direction. Dans ma grande miséricorde je vais vous écouter et arrêter de torturer le pauvre petit cœur de Noire. Néanmoins je sens comme des fourmis dans ma jambe depuis qu'elle m'a attrapé la cheville, il serait bon que je fasse quelques mouvements avec… Si jamais il s'avère que Noire se prenne un coup de pied à pleine puissance juste au moment d'atteindre Uni… Ce ne sera pas ma faute n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vais te buter ! Lâcha Blanc en essayant tant bien que mal de se redresser.

\- Bouge… Bouge… Bouge… BOUGE ! Commanda Vert à son corps afin de pouvoir intervenir. C'était peine perdue, même si elle se mettait à ramper vers Noire maintenant, elle arriverait trop tard pour la protéger.

\- Magiquone ! Ne fais pas ça ! Implora Uni vers la sorcière qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Cette dernière ne l'écouta pas, et décocha un coup de pied avec toute la force dont elle disposait en direction du visage de Noire dont les yeux ne reflétaient qu'Uni.

Magiquone tomba à la renverse au moment où son pied allait atteindre la déesse de Lastation. Basculant en arrière, elle se retrouva sur le dos avec un poids qui appuyait sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Tu vas rester un peu avec moi… déclara Neptune qui maintenait la sorcière au sol du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Noire prenne Uni dans ses bras…

\- Comment t'es-tu relevée ? Demanda Magiquone qui se remit sur ses pieds en un instant, ignorant le corps de Neptune qui glissa à ses pieds. Avec les cristaux anti-share tu ne devrais pas être capable de bouger.

\- Se relever dans les situations les plus désespérées fait partie du bagage du personnage principal… répondit Neptune avec un sourire moqueur alors que son visage couvert de sueur montrait l'effort surhumain que lui demandait le fait de tenir sur ses jambes.

\- Je me suis donc inquiétée pour rien, souffla Magiquone. C'est juste ton égo qui te porte contrairement aux autres… Voyons…

Magiquone décocha un puissant coup de genou dans l'estomac de Neptune qui se plia sous le choc. La déesse de Planeptune cracha du sang alors que la douleur lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été coupée en deux par l'attaque de la sorcière. Elle ne regretta pas son choix pour autant, si Noire avait reçu ce genre d'attaque dans son état…

La réflexion de Neptune se coupa alors que Magiquone lui asséna un coup de poing dans le visage qui força son corps à se tourner. La moitié de sa vision s'était tout à coup teint de rouge, sans doute qu'une arcade sourcilière venait de se rompre sous l'attaque, inondant son œil de sang. De son œil encore valide, elle vit que Noire venait d'attraper Uni entre ses bras et qu'elle n'était vraiment pas partie pour la lâcher. La déesse de Planeptune senti le regard horrifié d'Uni rivé sur elle…

\- Ah ah… J'ai peut-être mal calculé mon coup… fit Neptune en analysant sa situation. Elle risque de ne pas s'en remettre si je me sacrifie pour les protéger… Quoi qu'avoir Uni travaillant avec Nepgear pour le bien de Planeptune pourrait être bon pour mon pays…

\- Des derniers mots ? Souffla Magiquone à l'oreille de la déesse, se tenant dans son dos.

\- Tu n'aurais pas un pudding par hasard ? Demanda Neptune dont les jambes étaient sur le point de lâcher.

\- Puisque tu as envie de quelque chose qui te rappelle ton foyer… décida Magiquone en faisant apparaitre un immense katana dans sa main à l'aide de son pouvoir.

\- Oh, c'est trop d'attention… Répliqua Neptune en lâchant un sourire.

\- Onee-chan ! Appela Nepgear qui assistait impuissante à la scène.

\- Neptune ! Enfuis-toi ! Ne reste pas là ! Commanda Blanc qui ne parvenait pas à se relever.

\- Ne regardez pas ! Ordonna Vert aux jeunes déesses. Il y avait peu de chance que Neptune s'en sorte indemne cette fois-ci. Les déesses travaillaient dures pour que la violence de leur fonction ne surgisse plus jamais afin d'assurer un avenir clair et radieux aux jeunes déesses. Elles ne devaient pas voir ça.

\- Cross… commença Magiquone alors qu'elle frappa le dos de Neptune à l'aide de son katana, ouvrant de profondes entailles à chacune de ses frappes. COMBINATION !

Un rideau de pluie sanglant s'échappa du dos de Neptune pour s'abattre autour d'elle, son corps ne demandait plus que de tomber en morceaux… Et pourtant elle ignora la douleur pour se tourner en direction de Magiquone, stupéfaite de voir que son adversaire avait encore de quoi bouger malgré la douleur qui devait la traverser. Neptune décocha un coup de poing à la sorcière au niveau de la joue. Malheureusement, ce fut à peine si celle-ci senti quoi que ce soit. Elle possédait la force de huit déesses grâce à son pouvoir de copie. Neptune n'avait même plus en elle la force d'un enfant, et était presque morte.

\- Ce n'est que le début… fit Neptune en provoquant Magiquone après avoir réussi à la toucher.

\- Hors de ma vue, j'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi, lui répondit la sorcière en décochant un coup de pied dans le buste de Neptune qui s'envola à travers la salle sphérique, parcourant une trentaine de mètres à pleine vitesse dans les airs avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le dos contre l'enceinte. Laissant une trainée de sang contre la paroi métallique, elle glissa peu à peu sur le sol, ne donnant aucun signe de vie.

\- ONEE-CHAN ! ONEE-CHAN NON ! ONEE-CHAN ! Hurla Nepgear qui pleurait en voyant l'état dans lequel sa grande sœur se trouvait, alors que celle-ci ne donnait aucune réponse à ses appels. La jeune déesse tourna la tête en direction de Vert et de Blanc, mais les visages fermés de ces dernières brisèrent tout espoir en elle... Rom et Ram étaient tétanisées par ce qu'elles venaient de voir, alors que Uni enfonçait la tête dans la poitrine de Noire pour cacher ses larmes. La déesse de Lastation sortait peu à peu de son état second, et prenait peu à peu conscience de la situation.

\- Neptune… ? Appela Noire en direction de la silhouette couverte de sang gisant au sol. Eh… Neptune ? NEPTUNE ?!

\- Ah. Une déesse de moins à utiliser, soupira Magiquone en attrapant Noire et Uni par les cheveux avant de les trainer vers le fond de la salle. Je vais devoir remettre la mise en scène à plus tard, il ne faudrait pas que je rate l'ouverture du portail parce qu'il me manque une déesse.

\- Neptune ! Réponds Neptune ! Continuait d'hurler Noire ignorant la douleur alors que la sorcière la trainait par une de ses couettes. Le corps de la déesse de Planeptune restait immobile, ses cris ne semblaient ne pas l'atteindre. Non… Tu devais arrêter Magiquone… Pas te sacrifier pour rien…

\- Oui, oui, quelle tristesse. Lâcha la sorcière en lançant Noire dans une capsule de verre se trouvant au fond de la salle. L'espace était juste assez grand pour loger quatre personnes, et Magiquone traina toutes les déesses une par une devant la coque où l'on pouvait voir des câbles soudés semblant alimenter les antennes de la pièce. A la suite de Noire, Magiquone plaça Vert et Blanc à l'intérieur de la capsule de verre, il restait la place pour une dernière déesse.

\- Arrête ! Nous n'avons pas de garanti que le portail restera ouvert même si tu nous mets toutes à l'intérieur ! Protesta Noire vers Magiquone qui ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Un peu de silence, je dois sélectionner la dernière candidate, dit-elle.

\- Noire, demanda Blanc à l'intention de la déesse qui se trouvait sous elle. Si je comprends bien cette capsule va absorber nos pouvoirs ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle, une fois le programme lancé nos corps seront utilisés comme des interfaces de relais entre nos citoyens et les antennes pour l'alimenter en énergie.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle ne peut pas le faire elle-même après avoir copié nos pouvoirs ? Supposa Vert avant de continuer. Même si elle possède nos pouvoirs ce n'est pas dû aux Share mais à sa capacité de copie…

\- En vous utilisant elle va avoir accès aux Share de Lowee et Leanbox… continua la déesse de Lastation d'une voix faible. Les yeux vides, son visage montrait qu'elle s'était résolue à revivre les évènements d'il y a dix ans, acceptant sa défaite. Je suis désolée de vous avoir entrainé là-dedans.

\- C'est de notre faute, rassura Vert. Si nous n'avions pas insisté pour venir Magiquone n'aurait jamais pu mener son projet à bien puisque les share de Lastation sont seuls insuffisants.

\- Bon, décida Magiquone en attrapant Nepgear par la nuque. En éliminant Neptune je me suis coupée l'accès aux share de Planeptune… tu n'es pas encore la réelle déesse du pays mais vu que tu possèdes une forme de déesse tu dois pouvoir servir, enchaina-t-elle en jetant le corps de la jeune sœur de Nepgear dans la capsule avant de la refermer.

La jeune sœur de Neptune resta amorphe malgré qu'elle se soit fait jeter vers les trois autres déesses. La jeune déesse de Planeptune, sous le choc de la perte de sa sœur, ne réagissait pas alors que Vert l'avait attrapé dans ses bras. De leur côté, Rom et Ram ne purent résister à Magiquone quand elle les lança à côté de la capsule alors qu'Uni reposait assise devant celle-ci, incapable de bouger.

\- Les sources d'énergies sont placées… Fit Magiquone en faisant apparaitre l'hologramme contenant la documentation du dossier OTHER au-dessus de sa main après avoir refermée la capsule en verre. Voyons un peu le poste de contrôle à présent, annonça-t-elle en allant se placer derrière le pupitre de commande situé à proximité des capsules.

\- Essayez de vous détendre le plus possible… conseilla Noire aux autres déesses enfermées avec elle. Quoi qu'il arrive nous ne pourrons pas résister au flux de Share qui va nous traverser, cela rendra l'expérience uniquement plus douloureuse sans avoir aucun effet sur celle-ci…

\- Comment peux-tu en être sure ? Demanda Blanc qui refusait de coopérer de quelque façon que ce soit.

\- J'ai… déjà essayé, répondit la déesse de Lastation en restant vague. Si vous ne voulez pas que nous perdons aussi Rom, Ram et Uni il faut que le portail s'ouvre et se stabilise.

\- … Je vois, acquiesça Blanc qui ne posa pas plus de questions. Les paroles de Noire pesaient très lourd sur elle qui voyait ses deux jeunes sœurs à l'extérieur de la capsule.

\- Le pupitre semble simple d'utilisation, s'étonna Magiquone en lisant les détails concernant le poste de commande sur le dossier Other. Tout semble se faire au feeling, gérer la vitesse de propagation des Share à l'aide d'une manette, le reste ne servant qu'à modifier l'angle des antennes… Mais celles-ci sont déjà toutes réglées. Ce Quinn me facilite grandement la tâche, n'importe qui pourrait l'utiliser.

\- Quinn cherchait à simplifier toutes ses créations afin que leur technologie puisse être utilisée par nos citoyens, rétorqua Noire dont la colère se raviva à la mention de ce nom, pas pour être abusée par des terroristes comme toi !

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit Magiquone désintéressée. Ce sont de grands mots quand nous parlons d'ici d'une création qui avait pour but de te permettre d'assurer ta domination sur Gamindustri, ce n'est pas si différent de ce que je cherche à faire.

\- Non ! Répliqua Noire. Il n'a pas conçu ce système pour permettre à Lastation de dominer l'ensemble de Gamindustri et l'autre dimension, il l'a créé pour que les combats s'arrêtent… Il… ne voulait plus que je me batte… Pour notre bien…

\- Tu devrais être heureuse dans ce cas, déclara Magiquone en faisant disparaitre l'hologramme de sa main après avoir comprît de quelle manière s'utilisait OTHER. Je vais réaliser son souhait, tu n'auras plus jamais à te battre contre qui que ce soit. Je te ferais même une faveur en te permettant d'aller les rejoindre lui et… Ah oui, Espoir. De belles retrouvailles en perspectives dans l'autre monde !

\- JE T'INTERDIS DE PRONONCER SON NOM ! Hurla Noire qui se mit à se débattre à l'intérieur de la capsule de verre, mettant des coups au passage à Vert, Blanc et Nepgear qui se refaisait peu à peu surface avec l'agitation autour d'elle.

\- Arrête Noire ! Commanda Blanc en saisissant du mieux qu'elle pouvait la déesse de Lastation par les épaules. Tu ne fais que te blesser en frappant la paroi avec tes mains, tu ne la briseras pas.

\- Nous sortirons forcément d'ici, nous trouverons une solution, rassura Vert en prenant le visage de Noire entre ses mains. Ce n'est pas simplement en ouvrant le portail qu'elle arrivera à ses fins, il nous reste des possibilités d'agir !

\- … Espoir ? Souffla Uni à voix basse alors que le nom lui était familier. Elle se souvint d'une scène s'était jouée au Basilicom il y a quelques mois. En aidant sa sœur à organiser ses affaires après sa trop grande création de cosplays, elle était tombée sur une boite à bijoux… A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite gourmette où le mot Espoir figurait. Elle pensait qu'il s'agissait tout simplement du mot espoir, non pas d'un prénom. Une gourmette ? Repensa Uni se sentant proche de comprendre ce qui arriva à sa sœur dix ans auparavant…

Les bruits dans la capsule de verre cessèrent alors que Magiquone enclencha le mécanisme d'absorption de Share. Les déesses sentirent les Share arriver de force dans leur corps pour le quitter tout aussi vite, elles n'étaient qu'un simple point de passage pour l'énergie leur venant de leurs citoyens. Noire eut la nausée alors qu'elle reconnaissait cette sensation qu'elle espérait ne plus jamais connaitre, et reporta son attention sur le centre de la grande salle où le portail devait s'ouvrir.

Magiquone elle-même s'arrêta de provoquer les déesses pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Les antennes déployaient des rayons d'énergies de couleurs vertes très vives qui se rejoignaient en un même point. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, un cercle de la même teinte se dessinait pour gagner en rayon. Dès que la forme circulaire connaissait des fluctuations, la sorcière se dépêchait de réduire l'intensité des rayons pour la remonter ensuite quand elle parvenait à une certaine stabilité.

La sorcière essuya une goutte de sueur sur son front. La tâche devenait de plus en plus ardue alors que le portail atteignait maintenant un mètre de diamètre. D'après les notes du dossier OTHER la création du portail se facilite avec la puissance à disposition… Comment Quinn avait pu atteindre une telle phase de l'ouverture du portail en n'utilisant qu'une seule déesse là où elle en avait quatre ? Et elle devait tenir assez longtemps pour que les bords du portail touchent les antennes, permettant de le fixer dans ce monde.

\- Combien… De temps… Ca va durer … Je ne tiens plus… lâcha Nepgear qui perdait le contrôle de sa respiration sous le coup de l'effort imposé à son corps.

\- Une minute tout au plus… Et le portail deviendra permanent… Expliqua Noire qui sentait certaines de ses blessures se rouvrir alors que les muscles de son corps se contractaient.

\- Je vois… Quelque chose… fit remarquer Vert qui avait les yeux rivés sur le cœur du portail.

\- Une… silhouette ? Décrivit Blanc qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas baisser la tête pendant que ses nerfs servaient de plateforme de distribution.

\- Quelqu'un est en train de franchir le portail depuis l'autre dimension ?! S'exclama Magiquone qui ne s'attendait pas à ce cas de figure se produise. Dans l'autre monde le portail devait apparaitre à son tour petit à petit, un cercle verdâtre inquiétant qui ne devrait attirer personne, et pourtant quelqu'un s'était déjà jeté à l'intérieur ? Elle ne pouvait pas quitter le poste de commande pour s'occuper de la personne dont les contours se dessinaient de plus en plus distinctement au cœur du portail. Elle devait avant tout le stabiliser avant de gérer les autres problèmes.

Une adolescente pénétra dans la salle en passant à travers le portail. A peine posa-t-elle le pied par terre qu'elle bondît dans les airs en dégainant une rapière qui pendait sur sa hanche. Sautant en direction d'une antenne, elle trancha en trois frappes la tige de métal provoquant l'instabilité du portail dimensionnel qui se mit à onduler dans toutes les directions à la fois. La jeune femme retira une bague qu'elle portait sur la main pour la jeter à l'intérieur du passage.

Celui-ci se contracta tout à coup sur la bague avant de totalement disparaitre, le court-circuit entrainé par la perte d'une antenne coupa le circuit électrique du poste de commande ainsi que l'expérience toute entière. La capsule de verre s'ouvrit, libérant ainsi ses prisonnières alors que Magiquone devint rouge sous l'effet de la rage. En un seul instant tout son travail fut réduit à néant. Si elle n'attaquait pas encore l'intruse pour lui faire payer ses actes, c'est parce qu'elle était sidérée par l'apparence physique de celle-ci.

\- Cette gamine… ? Commença Magiquone qui dévisageait l'adolescente qui reprit sa respiration après s'être assurée de la fermeture du portail.

\- Ça a marché comme Brocoli l'avait prévu, constata la jeune fille en regardant sa main gauche à présent dépourvue de tout bijou. Être téléporté de force sur le lieu d'ouverture est effrayant si on ne sait pas quand cela va se produire ou même si ça va se produire… Je suis rentrée sans avoir eu le temps de lui dire au revoir…

\- Noire… ? fit Vert en observant l'adolescente qui semblait faire le point sur sa situation.

\- Elles sont quasi identiques… Fit Nepgear en regardant elle aussi l'arrivante. Le visage de celle-ci pouvait presque se superposer à celui de la déesse de Lastation, seuls quelques détails permettaient de les différencier. Elle possédait les mêmes yeux rouges que Noire tout comme une chevelure d'un noir profond, celle-ci coiffée à l'aide d'une queue de cheval. Elle portait également une robe identique à celle de la déesse de Lastation.

\- Ah… Ah… Ahh…. Es… ! La voix de Noire se fit entendre alors qu'elle s'échappait des bras de Blanc qui n'avait plus besoin de la retenir. Le visage en larmes, elle tenta de se redresser avant de trébucher, sa force toujours sapée par les projecteurs de cristaux anti-share. Au moment où elle entendit la déesse de Lastation, des larmes se mirent à couler du visage de l'adolescente. Se tournant vers Noire, le grand sourire qu'elle affichait s'effaça en un rictus de colère. Elle tourna la tête dans toutes les directions pour saisir les données de son environnement.

La déesse de Lastation gisait blessée au sol, avec d'autres femmes et enfants autour d'elle. Loin d'elle sur sa droite une silhouette ensanglantée se trouvait au sol, la tête tournée dans sa direction ne montrant pas de signe de vie. Les autres personnes semblaient indemne mais pourtant incapable de bouger. Cherchant la cause, elle aperçut la dizaine de projecteur sur le plafond de la salle d'expérimentions qui lui donnait une sensation de malaise si elle les fixait trop longtemps. Elle cernait peu à peu la situation alors que son regard se posa à nouveau sur le visage de Noire qui se mit à ramper dans sa direction.

\- Qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda la jeune femme en direction de la déesse de Lastation en ne cachant aucunement la colère dans ses paroles.

\- Magiquone pour te servir, gamine. Déclara la sorcière en quittant le poste de commande maintenant inutile pour marcher en direction des déesses étendues par terre. Tu sembles familières des lieux, et vu ton apparence physique… Est-ce que ton nom ne serait pas Espoir par hasard ?

\- Espoir Mallory, répondit l'adolescente sans baisser le ton, es-tu celle qui l'a réduit dans cet état ? demanda l'adolescente en pointant Noire à l'aide de sa rapière avant de se mettre en position de combat.

\- Hmmm… J'y ai grandement participé, fit Magiquone en montrant un sourire sadique à l'intention d'Espoir. Et je pense que je vais terminer ce que j'ai commencé, vois-tu… Je suis légèrement énervée après ce que tu as fait en arrivant ici, ajouta-t-elle en attrapant Noire par une couette, avant de la soulever de force par les cheveux ignorant les mugissements de douleur de cette dernière. L'idée de la voir retrouver ce qu'elle a perdu ne me convient pas, je devrais peut-être la tuer maintenant ?

\- NE TOUCHE PAS MA MERE ! Hurla Espoir en sprintant droit sur Magiquone. Celle-ci expédia Noire derrière elle comme pour s'en débarrasser avant de faire apparaitre une immense hache dans ses mains. Avec celle-ci elle intercepta la lame de l'adolescente qui fut stoppée nette la défense de la sorcière.

\- Tu as du répondant gamine… Constata Magiquone en envoyant un coup de pied à son adversaire qui l'évita en bondissant en arrière. J'ignore quel genre de pouvoir possède une demi-déesse, tu n'as visiblement pas de mal à te déplacer malgré les cristaux donc j'imagine que ta partie humaine est dominante.

\- Et alors ? fit Espoir en se remettant en garde en se méfiant de la hache de la sorcière alors que celle-ci la souleva au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Je possède le pouvoir de huit déesses ! Déclara Magiquone en passant à l'offensive en tournoyant sur elle-même à toute vitesse. TANZERIN TROMBE !

\- L'attaque de la déesse de Lowee ? S'étonna Espoir qui se mit à courir dans la direction opposée afin d'éviter d'être prise dans la véritable tornade provoquée par la sorcière.

\- Ne touche pas ma fille… lança Noire alors qu'elle se redressait péniblement sur ses jambes. Malgré les blessures et l'influence des cristaux anti-share, la déesse de Lastation trouvait assez de force pour se mettre peu à peu sur ses jambes.

\- Onee-chan… fit Uni en voyant sa sœur se relever devant elle, la jeune déesse était prise de sentiments qu'elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir analyser. Tu… avais une fille ?

\- Ca expliquerait tout… ajouta Vert en se remémorant les évènements de la journée. Les crises de colère et de panique de Noire alors que Magiquone s'approchait du projet OTHER.

\- Noire est une maman ? Demanda Ram qui cherchait à se raccrocher à l'évolution de la situation.

\- Oui, répondit Blanc en pointant du doigt Espoir avec un de ses doigts alors que cette dernière enchainait les sauts afin d'éviter Magiquone. Sa fille est en train de se battre à notre place… Nous sommes pathétiques.

\- La fille de Noire… murmura Rom en observant la silhouette de l'adolescente qui prit appui sur la paroi de l'enceinte pour bondir dans les airs dans le but de gagner de la distance.

\- Une demi-déesse… fit Nepgear en reprenant les mots de Magiquone. Espoir Mallory ? Le nom donné par la fille de Noire remit en marche le cerveau de la jeune déesse de Planeptune. Le nom de famille de Quinn est Mallory d'après les documents que j'ai pu lire…

\- Quinn était mon mari, répondit Noire à l'attention de Nepgear pour lui confirmer sa réflexion alors qu'elle concentrait à présent le peu de pouvoir dont elle disposait dans sa main droite pour faire apparaitre une rapière. Peu de gens dans Lastation savait que leur déesse avait épousé un homme, et qu'ensemble ils élevaient leur fille. Ce type d'informations n'est pas révélé en période de guerre.

Noire essaya de faire un mouvement de bras avec son épée pour tester son corps. Le résultat fut pire qu'elle l'imaginait. Non seulement elle parvenait à peine à soulever son arme, mais en plus chaque mouvement la faisait terriblement souffrir à cause de ses blessures. Elle regarda un instant derrière elle en direction des déesses qui ne parvenaient pas à l'imiter pour reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

\- Quinn est mort il y a dix ans lorsque le portail est devenu instable. Je ne parvenais pas à faire circuler assez d'énergie pour qu'il puisse le stabiliser. Notre fille était présente lorsque le portail se rétracta en aspirant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée… J'étais sure qu'Espoir avait connu le même destin que son père… Elle était passée dans l'autre dimension…

\- Onee-chan, appela Uni en direction de sa sœur ainée. Nous devons trouver un moyen de fuir… Tant que nous restons ici nous ne pourrons pas vaincre Magiquone, si on pouvait accéder à l'extérieur nos pouvoirs reviendront… Si Espoir gagne assez de temps et qu'elle attire Magiquone jusqu'à nous…

\- Magiquone n'est pas stupide, répliqua Noire. Et elle possédera toujours nos huit pouvoirs combinés faisant d'elle un adversaire redoutable. Espoir ne tiendra pas longtemps contre cette sorcière, aussi forte qu'elle soit devenue en dix ans… Elle n'aura pas la force d'une déesse. Espoir ne peut pas ressentir les Share.

\- Que comptes-tu faire dans ton état ? Demanda Vert qui s'inquiétait de la réponse que la déesse de Lastation allait lui donner.

\- Je vais protéger ma fille, lui répondit Noire avant de tituber en direction du combat qui faisait rage entre Espoir et Magiquone.

L'adolescente parvenait jusqu'à là à éviter les tourbillons de la sorcière en utilisant son agilité. Elle observait le rythme des rotations de son adversaire avant de prendre une initiative. Espoir savait qu'elle perdrait le combat si celui-ci s'éternisait. Seule, elle ne vaincrait pas quelqu'un possédant le pouvoir de huit déesses. D'autant plus avec sa connaissance que très superficiel des capacités de celles-ci. Bien entendu, elle n'ignorait rien des aptitudes de Black Heart, le problème venait de ce qu'elle savait des autres. Enfant, elle n'avait vu que quelques vidéos prises par des courageux pendant les combats de White Heart, Purple Heart, et Green Heart. Pire, les quatre jeunes déesses n'existaient pas encore il y a dix ans. Elles ne savaient absolument rien d'elle, et ne pourrait pas anticiper une attaque.

C'est pour cela qu'Espoir ne cherchait pas le conflit direct avec Magiquone. Elle devait esquiver, elle devait garder ses distances, et elle devait attendre une occasion de contre-attaquer pour atteindre son réel objectif : Les projecteurs se trouvant sur la voute de la salle d'expérimentation. La dizaine d'appareils émettant les lumières écarlates devaient être la cause du mal à l'aise qu'elle ressentait depuis son retour. Sa mère, une déesse, ne supportait pas leur éclat. Espoir déduisit que les autres personnes présentes avec elle étaient les déesses des autres nations. Elle-même une demi-déesse, sa partie divine provoquait cette sensation chez la fille de Noire.

Si elle pouvait profiter d'une occasion pour aller briser les projecteurs, les déesses pourraient reprendre le combat. Leurs chances de l'emporter deviendraient alors réalistes. Espoir laissa approcher Magiquone qui exécutait toujours son tourbillon avec sa hache. La fille de Noire connaissait à présent le rythme de l'attaque. Il était temps de mettre son plan en action.

La demi-déesse se jeta sur Magiquone, ajustant son saut afin d'atterrir directement sur le plat de la hache. Utilisant ainsi la force de rotation de la sorcière elle s'élança dans les airs en direction du plafond de la salle d'expérimentation. La distance d'une vingtaine de mètres jusqu'au sommet de la voute paraissait infranchissable pour la fille de Noire. Elle avait beau être la fille d'une déesse, elle restait essentiellement une humaine. Bien plus puissante que la moyenne via ses origines, mais une simple humaine. Elle ne pouvait effectuer un tel bond par ses propres forces.

Sa rapière en main, Espoir se prépara à frapper alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques mètres jusqu'aux premiers projecteurs. Elle les briserait, et les déesses se relèveraient. Vu la situation elle ne se faisait aucun doute sur la fin de la guerre de Gamindustri entre les déesses qui se battaient ici contre un ennemi commun. Encore quelques dizaines de centimètres…

\- _Tricolor_ … commença Espoir qui arma son bras pour frapper à de multiples reprises les projecteurs à sa portée.

 _\- Xmb Empress_ , fit la voix de Magiquone se trouvant toujours au sol.

Espoir n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Elle fut frappée de plein fouet par un puissant rayon d'énergie qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le plafond de la salle tout en lui brulant une partie du dos. La décharge lui arracha un cri de douleur alors qu'elle s'enfonçait à travers les plaques métalliques qui constituaient la structure de l'installation. Sonnée, la demi-déesse retomba sans avoir atteint son objectif tête la première. Durant sa chute elle capta du regard son adversaire qui tenait dans ses mains non pas une hache, mais un blaster. La crainte d'Espoir d'être piégée par une attaque qu'elle ne connaissait pas venait de se réaliser.

\- Le pouvoir de la jeune déesse de Lastation est pratique pour éliminer les adversaires qui se pensent rusées, lança Magiquone alors que sous sa volonté le blaster dans ses mains changeaient peu à peu de forme pour s'allonger, prenant l'apparence d'une longue lance.

\- L'arme de Green Heart… reconnût Espoir alors que son corps frappa lourdement le sol. Elle senti du sang imprégnant peu à peu ses cheveux, lui indiquant qu'une plaie s'était ouverte quelque part sur son crâne. La douleur de son dos brulé l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Magiquone souhaitait se débarrasser d'elle en lui lançant l'arme de la déesse de Leanbox. Sentant quelque chose à ses côtés, Espoir tourna la tête espérant trouver quelque chose lui permettant d'oublier la douleur. Son visage se trouva face à celui couvert de sang de la déesse aux cheveux violets qui n'avait pas montré signe de vie depuis son retour. L'était de son corps fit conclure à la fille de Noire que la jeune femme à ses côtés n'était déjà plus de ce monde.

\- Bonne chose que tu tombes aux côtés de Neptune, fit Magiquone en pointant sa lance dans la direction d'Espoir. Je n'aurais pas à ramasser les cadavres partout ensuite s'ils sont déjà groupés au moment de l'exécution.

\- Neptune ? Répondit Espoir dont le nom ne lui était pas un connu. Reportant de nouveau son attention sur le visage du corps dont elle venait d'apprendre le nom à ses côtés, des souvenirs d'enfance remontaient dans son esprit. Avant qu'elle ne soit happée par le portail dimensionnel, elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans le Basilicom de Lastation.

Des servantes s'occupaient d'elle, des professeurs particuliers venaient lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Le nombre de personne qu'elle pouvait voir était limité, l'existence de la fille de la déesse étant un secret que le public ignorait. Seule une adolescente venant de l'extérieur apparaissait de temps dans le Basilicom pour passer son temps à jouer avec elle. Cela faisait dix ans maintenant… Et les traits de cette adolescente se superposaient parfaitement avec ceux du corps de la déesse à ses côtés.

\- … Nep ? Appela Espoir faisant le lien entre l'amie de son enfance et Neptune. La déesse de Planeptune ne répondit pas à son appel. Les yeux toujours clos alors que le sang séchait sur son visage, elle laissait l'impression que jamais plus elle ne se réveillerait.

\- Ah… Ah… La voix d'Espoir se rythmait de sa respiration saccadée. L'esprit de la fille de Noire se déchira, elle qui s'imaginait être téléportée de force dans son monde pour retrouver ses proches, elle y découvrit sa mère gravement blessée, et son amie dans un état laissant craindre le pire. Secouée par des spasmes, Espoir perdit le contrôle de son corps alors que Magiquone était à présent prête à l'attaquer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura la sorcière avec un sourire mauvais. Ta mère te rejoindra très vite ! Cria-t-elle en expédiant la lance en direction d'Espoir toujours immobile au sol.

Une ombre noire apparue sur la trajectoire de la lance. Franchissant à toute allure la distance la séparant de l'arme, la silhouette frappa l'arme avec son épée ce qui permit de dévier l'attaque de la sorcière qui se perdit au fond de la salle. Couvertes de blessures, fébriles sur ses jambes après avoir forcé son corps à courir, l'arrivante se servit de sa lame comme d'une canne afin de ne pas s'effondrer au sol.

\- … Maman ? fit Espoir alors que Noire se trouvait à présent juste devant elle.

\- Tu es devenue si forte… lui répondit la déesse de Lastation en se tournant dans sa direction, affichant un sourire fière. Noire s'agenouilla avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Cette sensation familière, et pourtant elle avait tellement grandi… Sous le coup de l'émotion, Noire oublia un instant tout ce qui l'entourait pour serrer son enfant contre elle.

\- Maman… Maman… pleurait Espoir alors qu'elle enfonçait la tête contre la poitrine de sa mère. J'ai eu si peur… Je pensais que je ne pourrais plus jamais te revoir ! J'ai enfin pu rentrer et… Nep… Elle est…

\- Nep… répondit Noire en observant le corps de Neptune. Je vois… Continua-t-elle en se rappelant de ce que sa fille lui avait une fois dit il y a dix ans. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Neptune, rassura-t-elle. Elle ne mourra pas. Nous allons la sauver. Nous vaincrons Magiquone.

\- Mais Maman, dans ton état ! Protesta Espoir alors que sa mère hochait la tête.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, Espoir, demanda Noire en aidant sa fille à se relever. Les déesses ne peuvent pas toucher les cristaux anti-share. Toi, tu le peux. Profite de la moindre occasion pour les détruire et cette fois, tu ne seras pas frappée dans le dos. Je te protègerais.

\- Intéressant, déclara Magiquone qui fit apparaitre une gigantesque épée dans ses mains. Est-ce un défi que je dois relever ? Embrocher ensemble la mère et la fille ?

\- Tu ne toucheras pas un seul cheveu d'Espoir tant que je serais en vie ! Lança Noire en se mettant en garde, prête pour en découdre tout en luttant pour tenir sur ses jambes.

\- … Non, refusa Espoir en se plaçant devant sa mère. Je ne te laisserais pas te battre, je ne te laisserais plus jamais te battre. Papa a construit cet endroit pour que nous vivions en paix, pas pour que tu te sacrifies pour me protéger. Je me suis entrainée pour devenir assez forte afin de protéger un jour Lastation à ta place.

\- Espoir… fit Noire effrayée à l'idée de comprendre les intentions de sa fille. Est-ce que tu vas…

\- Crois en moi, Maman. Crois en moi qui crois en toi, je vaincre cette sorcière.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! Protesta Noire qui chercha à rattraper sa fille par l'épaule pour la retenir, mais celle-ci fit un bond en avant pour se positionner à mi-chemin entre sa mère et Magiquone.

\- Je suis… La fille de Noire, Espoir ! Déclara l'adolescente qui rengaina sa rapière avant de serrer les poings devant elle.

\- … Et ? demanda Magiquone qui était curieuse de voir ce que son adversaire lui réservait cette fois-ci.

L'attention de tout le monde se trouvait sur Espoir en centre de la salle. Les déesses observaient l'adolescente qui se battait à leur place, Noire s'était résignée à voir sa fille mettre son plan en action alors que Magiquone gardait une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis de la situation. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Espoir se mit à hurler.

\- ACCESS ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Le sol de la salle se mit à trembler en même temps que le visage d'Espoir se déformait de douleur. Ses cris de souffrance accompagnaient les secousses alors qu'une lumière blanche se propagea sur elle depuis son cœur. Les cheveux d'Espoir changèrent peu à peu de couleur alors que ses yeux virèrent au turquoise difficilement.

\- Hard Drive Divinity sous les cristaux anti-share?! C'est impossible ! Elle est à demi-humaine ! S'exclama Magiquone qui protégeait son visage contre les débris qui étaient soulevés par la puissance d'Espoir. L'adolescente continuait d'hurler alors que ses cheveux devinrent petit à petit blancs comme ceux de sa mère lorsqu'ils se transforment.

\- KKKUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

\- ESPOIR ! ARRÊTE ! Cria Noire vers sa fille qui souffrait le martyr.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?! S'écria Nepgear vers les autres déesses qui faisaient tout leur possible pour éviter d'être soufflée par les ondes de chocs provoquées par la transformation de la fille de Noire. Les poings de cette dernière se serrèrent tellement fort que l'on pouvait voir du sang en couler.

\- Son corps… Ses vêtements ne changent pas comme pour nous… Remarqua Ram.

\- Sa coupe de cheveux non plus, ajouta Rom. Il n'y a que la couleur qui change…

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle souffre comme ça ?! Demanda Uni à l'intention de Vert et de Blanc elles aussi le regard figée sur Espoir.

\- Son corps est instable, répondit Vert. Des pixels apparaissent et disparaissent à la place de certaines parties de sa peau depuis tout à l'heure. Si l'intérieur de son corps subit le même traitement…

\- Elle risque de mourir si elle continue, évalua Blanc en accord avec la déesse de Leanbox. Se transformer en déesse sans en être une doit faire subir une pression insoutenable à chaque cellule de son corps. Les pixels doivent manifester le conflit provoqué par sa partie humaine… Noire nous a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas ressentir les Share, comment peut-elle se transformer ?

\- Il faut faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter ! Implora Uni en regardant sa nièce dont les hurlements redoublèrent d'intensité alors qu'elle fit apparaitre une immense lame dans sa main droite. Elle ignorait l'existence de l'adolescente jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle ignorait que sa famille comptait un membre de plus. En tant que pure déesse elle ne tolérait pas de rester sans rien faire.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas… déplora Blanc, l'air abattue.

\- Pourquoi ?! Protesta Uni qui ne parvenait pas à se mettre sur ses jambes. Ma grande sœur et Neptune y sont parvenues ! Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas le faire ?!

\- Noire est la plus puissante des déesses, répondit Vert. Neptune quant à elle sous ses airs d'idiote utilise l'auto suggestion pour convaincre son propre corps et son esprit de penser qu'elle est un personnage de jeu pour lequel les règles du monde ne s'appliquent pas.

\- Il suffit d'y croire… ? demanda Nepgear qui semblait comprendre quelque chose.

La discussion des déesses cessa en même temps que les cris d'Espoir. Toujours habillée d'une robe identique à celle de sa mère, les seuls changements notables chez elle se manifestaient par la couleur blanche de sa chevelure, ses yeux turquoise, et son arme. Son corps tremblait sous l'effet de la douleur qui continuait de le traverser. De plus, certains de ses membres se pixélisaient avant de reprendre leur forme normale. Le visage de l'adolescente déformée par un rictus laissait pourtant apparaitre un regard déterminé alors qu'elle pointait sa lame en direction de son adversaire.

\- Espoir… fit Noire qui observait la silhouette de sa fille prête à en découdre.

\- Les choses deviennent passionnantes, annonça Magiquone en se mettant en position de combat alors que son adversaire pris une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer.

\- JE SUIS LA FILLE DE BLACK HEART, DEESSE DE LASTATION ! Cria Espoir en direction de la sorcière. JE SUIS LA DEMI DEESSE HOPE HEART !


End file.
